Facility ten
by jwg676
Summary: Something is up in Fire Country... follows the Shippuden chronicles but not too closely...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Facility ten

**Rating:** G, action, adventure

**Pairing / Characters: **Tsunade, Shizune, Mrs. Komura, Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru

**Word Count: **2, 692 words

**Warnings: **STOP RIGHT HERE AND READ MY A/N BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER!!

**Summary: **Tsunade and Shizune discuss the cases of several missing children, Iruka is attacked, Shikamaru comes to his rescue

**A/N: **Right, several points to start off with:

This is post time skip, so yes, there are severe spoilers from chapter 245 onwards. I won't be saying this for each chapter so consider yourself warned!

For the purpose of this tale, I've left Hyuuga Neji a chuunin. (but don't worry, I have a plan!)

I've mentioned several countries here – Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Taki no kuni (land of the waterfall), Tsume no kuni (land of the claw), Nami no kuni (land of waves), and Ame no kuni (land of rain) which I got from Wikipedia.

No, the six nameless figures are not Akatsuki.

Will I be following the canon? Er… no.

Kazoku Ichiro is mine, and mine alone and his story is kind of a sideline to the main one …(oh, and Kazoku, apparently, translates to family. I'm not entirely sure of that, but since I like Home made kazoku, I used it as a family name, excuse the unintended pun…)

Ok, that should just about do it for the time being… (o)

_It was a bitterly cold, rainy morning. _

_Thick, dark rain clouds scudded across the sky, whipped into a frenzy by a chill wind._

_Rain fell softly onto the earth below, as though the heavens were in mourning, the icy drops mingling with the tears that streaked the boy's face. He stood alone, hands clenched into fists, his reflection distorted in the water beneath the slippery bridge._

_As if the pain he felt was physical, he crumpled to his knees, hands firmly pressed against his chest as he screamed his anguish to the misty skies._

Yawning, the Fifth Hokage propped her feet up on her table, hand idly twisting in her hair as she studied a report, the tiny, cramped writing on the blotchy, ink smeared papers dancing before her eyes.

Rubbing her eyes wearily, Tsunade dropped the pile of papers on the table and got up, turning towards the window.

The sun had already been up for at least three hours, and Tsunade was reminded of the fact that she hadn't actually eaten anything since lunch the day before.

It had been a long night, and promised to be an even longer day.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Shizune.

The slender, dark haired woman pushed open the door, a stack of precariously balanced books in one arm, Tonton in the other, the dark circles under her eyes a sign of her own late night.

'Well?'

'The Council reconvenes in two hours, Tsunade-sama. It seems they're still trying to decide whether or not this merits Konoha's involvement. Mrs. Komura is in favor of sending a team to investigate but –' Shizune shrugged – 'several of the elders disagree, as the situation doesn't affect Konoha directly.'

'Have they lost their minds?' Tsunade wondered aloud. 'Of course this affects us – it's only a matter of time before someone here is taken and we end up getting involved anyway. Mah, if they can't see that, I pity them.'

'Perhaps its not that they can't see it, but they don't want to,' Shizune said slowly. 'Something like this has never occurred before.'

Tsunade pushed the window open, taking a deep breath of the chill, wintry air. Winter had come early to the Fire country this year, and already an unseasonable snow blanketed the grounds of the village of the leaf.

'I suppose not. Have you got the figures of those who are missing?'

'Yes, Tsunade-sama… in total, thirty children are missing. Three of them are from Taki no kuni, six are from Sunagakure, five from Tsume no kuni, ten from Nami no kuni, two from Kirigakure, and four from Ame no kuni. We don't know if any other children are missing, no one else has come forward yet.'

Tsunade frowned.

'The numbers seem unusually high, particularly for Nami no kuni – I understand they are a particularly poor village?'

'That's correct. Team 7 had one of their first major missions there, guarding a bridge builder.'

Shizune's eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to her. 'Tsunade-sama – '

'Hmm?'

'Have – have you heard from Jiraiya-sama lately?'

'Yes – I received word from him last night. The training is proceeding well; apparently, he doesn't expect to be back in Konoha for another six months at least. Why?'

'Well, I was just wondering – they might have tried to take Naruto-kun, as a jinchuuriki, his potential is far greater than many other boys his age – '

Tsunade laughed. 'Tried' is the operative word there, Shizune. Jiraiya is a stubborn old pervert, but he won't let anything happen to Naruto.'

Again, her expression turned thoughtful.

'What are they looking for? Several of the children have high potential – possible shinobi potential, despite the fact that they come from non shinobi villages. I may end up doing a little snooping of my own…'

Shizune's eyebrows shot up.

'You would go behind the Council's back?'

'Are you telling me you wouldn't? I won't have my people's lives at risk, Shizune, not for the sake of some doddery old fools who can't make up their minds as to what they want to do about a situation that's rapidly spiraling out of control.'

'Some of those doddery old fools are requesting your presence at the Council, Tsunade.'

Tsunade didn't even budge. 'Are you planning on following my advice, old woman?'

Mrs. Komura sighed. 'Tsunade, you're as flippant as usual, I see.'

'You didn't answer my question,' Tsunade said calmly.

'You'll have to find out the will of the Council,' the old woman replied. 'Come along, we've wasted enough time already.'

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Shizune and stomped out of her office.

Stifling a yawn, Tsunade sat back and glared at the entire Council in general.

None of them could make up their minds, being equally divided – half in favour of Konoha sending a team to the villages to investigate, and the other half opposing.

Deciding to end the arguments before things got out of hand, Tsunade interrupted the Council without hesitation.

'Can the lot of you decide what you want to do before we spend the entire week here?' she demanded acidly. 'Personally, I've got more than enough to be getting on with and I would rather be stamping documents than listening to the same arguments I've heard repeated over the last hour. Do we get involved or don't we? It's as simple as that.'

'I'm afraid its not, Hokage-sama,' Miyamori replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully. 'Whether we get involved or not will have a grave impact on the way we are seen through the eyes of other villages.'

Tsunade leaned forward. 'I fail to see how, Miyamori. The only possibility I can imagine is if we don't get involved – our failure to do something about the situation could put our entire reputation at stake, and people will be reluctant to trust us in the future. I've told you over and over again, it costs nothing to send an ANBU platoon or a team of jounin to the villages to determine who took the children and why.'

The Fifth contemplated throwing herself from the window when her words sparked another round of arguing.

'Tsunade-sama, did the Council reach a decision?'

Tsunade dropped into her chair wearily, and poured a cup of sake, drinking half the cup in a single swallow, ignoring Shizune's expression of horror.

When she spoke, her voice was thick with tiredness. 'Of course not, Shizune. The issue is still unresolved, and now Mrs. Komura flatly refuses to get involved, which means that I'll have to do this myself.'

Getting up, Tsunade walked over to the long, low cabinet against the wall and rifled through the contents until she found what she was looking for – a large map.

Sweeping the contents of her table to the floor save for the jug of sake, she spread the map out and began marking off villages, mumbling under her breath.

'… to Gaara… death rates of shinobi in Sunagakure in the last ten years… population census' from Nami no kuni… genin success levels from Kirigakure… Amegakure is primarily a village composed of missing nin…'

Shizune stared at Tsunade for a moment, before reaching for a stack of papers she had previously been using as a pillow. Propping herself up on a large pile of books, she began to sort through her notes, and soon enough, her mumbling joined Tsunade's.

Six shadows stood silently atop the walls surrounding Konohagakure.

They seemed oddly shaped in the faint lights from the village below them, the shapeless cloaks around their bodies making them appear formless.

'How many are we to take tonight?'

'Three. One is parentless, the other two nameless children no one pays any mind to.'

'I wouldn't say that. There is someone, someone we might have to eliminate should the need arise.'

'We were not briefed about that. Who is he?'

'He is a schoolteacher, a mere chuunin.'

'His name?'

'Umino Iruka.'

'He is no match for us. A simple chuunin cannot match our level of skills.'

'Perhaps not, but we will still proceed with caution. Even a fly can draw attention to itself if it buzzes against the window long enough.'

'True.'

Surprisingly, the six were undetected by the wall guards as they vanished into the village below.

Iruka drew the curtains against the frostiness of the evening before turning and smiling at the figure seated on the carpet, almost dwarfed by the books Iruka had brought home from the library earlier that day.

'Iruka-sensei, why do you always do this?'

'What are you talking about, Ichiro?' he asked in amusement.

'This!' Ichiro gestured at the books, the bowls on the table, and the hot, steaming soup that Iruka was carefully lifting.

The chuunin laughed softly. 'Are you telling me you aren't hungry?'

Ichiro looked away. 'Well, I am, kind of.'

'Then what on earth are you worrying about? Come and eat!'

As Ichiro scrambled to his feet eagerly, Iruka's sharp eyes noted the bandages poking out of his sleeves, the bones protruding from too thin wrists. He had already seen the bruises in Ichiro's hairline, and not for the first time, wondered how any parent could be so cruel to their own child, when some children had no parents to speak of…

'Itadakimasu!' Ichiro beamed up at his teacher and began eating at top speed. Iruka sat down opposite him, smiling back. Ichiro was such a sweet child, a real pleasure to be around. Unlike most boys his age, he preferred to spend his time with his nose in a book, or in the library, reading old scrolls. He never gave his teachers grief, and truly didn't deserve the atrocities his parents subjected him to.

Their meal was eaten in a companionable silence, and as Iruka carried the bowls over to the sink, his eyes narrowed suddenly.

Someone was outside his house.

The sun hadn't completely set yet, and Iruka could just make out the faint shadow behind the curtains. Calmly, he set the bowls down, every single sense tuned in to the figure outside. Closing his eyes, he listened carefully to each rustle, each footstep beyond the walls, and knew that whoever it was, he was making his way towards the house – and he didn't bother hiding his presence, clearly expecting no resistance from the occupants of the house.

Iruka's stomach clenched. He'd seen this before, shinobi who were so confident in their skills that they didn't bother with little details like concealing themselves from shinobi senses…

Opening his eyes, Iruka turned from the sink, seeing Ichiro's anxious eyes.

'Is something wrong, Iruka-sensei?'

Iruka laughed, wincing inwardly at how strained it sounded. 'Of course not… I was just wondering if you wanted to see the jounin offices, since you mentioned them earlier.'

Ichiro's face lit up. 'Ne, ne, ne, Iruka-sensei, do you really mean that? Really?'

This time, Iruka's laughter was more natural. 'Of course I do. But… if you'd rather stay here and read…'

Ichiro leapt to his feet. 'I'm ready, I'm ready!'

'Well, come on then, an hour or two and I can tuck you into bed.'

'Am I sleeping here tonight?'

Iruka hustled him into a cloak that was miles too big for his thin frame, and proceeded to hustle him out the front door. 'Absolutely. Now, you know where the jounin offices are, right?'

Ichiro bounced up and down. 'You know I do, Iruka-sensei, I pass them every day on my way to the Academy!'

Iruka stepped out into the little garden, pushing Ichiro out in front of him. As he did so, a shapeless figure came at him out of the shadows, his shape concealed by the cloak he wore, and the shadows that surrounded him.

Ichiro screamed as Iruka was knocked backward, a thin, needle-like blade protruding from the arm he had thrown up to protect his face. The terrified boy stood frozen as Iruka twisted his arm behind his back, reaching into his weapons pouch and pulling out a kunai.

'Run, Ichiro!' he shouted. 'Run to the jounin offices and whatever you do, don't look back!'

Ichiro obeyed immediately, and fled like the wind.

'Who are you?' Iruka demanded, kunai pressed against the blade his opponent was holding. 'What purpose do you have here in Konoha?'

His attacker twisted free of Iruka's grasp. 'I have no name, only my purpose – and you will not stand in my way!'

'You haven't answered my question – I asked who you are!'

'I am a Seeker and you are merely one against our multitudes… we will not be defeated by the likes of a mere chuunin, a mere boy!' he snarled, and brought up his other hand, wrapping thick, stubby fingers around Iruka's throat.

Iruka gasped for breath, dropping his kunai as his assailant's hand squeezed slowly but steadily, choking the life from him. He fought desperately, his body craving air, but his assailant was stronger, and his vision blurred before he lost consciousness completely.

The Seeker studied the limp figure of the school teacher almost consideringly, before embedding his blade into Iruka's chest and dropping him on the ground.

Sobs tearing at his throat, Ichiro wove his way between the crowds of people, desperately trying to get to the jounin offices like he'd been told.

During the course of his young life, he'd developed a sixth sense when it came to the adults in his small world, and every bone in his body was screaming at him to get as far away from Iruka-sensei's house as fast as possible. Ichiro kept to the lit areas of Konoha's streets as best as he could, but even so, he wasn't watching where he was going and consequently, bumped into the figure at the end of the street before he could stop himself.

Ichiro fell hard, the breath knocked out of him. His wide, horrified green eyes stared up at the figure, whose very presence seemed to ooze malice. Ichiro scrambled backward, fingers scrabbling in the dirt, and managed to pull himself to his feet. He turned to run, but his opponent was faster, lunging forward and grabbing his shoulder before slamming the side of his hand against Ichiro's neck.

The boy's slight form sagged, and the figure picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder casually and walking off into the darkness.

A perpetually bored expression on his face, Nara Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards Iruka's home. His quick mind considered and discarded various reasons for Iruka's unusual tardiness, wondering what could possibly have made him late for the exams when he was supposed to be giving the exam himself.

The chuunin crossed the road, stepping aside with a smile as several old women waked past him, and glanced up at Iruka's house. Only then did his smile fade as several details caught his eye at once – the wide open door, the dark interior and curtained windows.

He moved swiftly toward the gate, hand outstretched to push it open, and froze in shock when he saw the crumpled figure of his fellow chuunin.

Shikamaru pushed the gate open hard enough to unhinge it, and dropped to his knees beside Iruka, sharp eyes taking in his condition.

He lay in a pool of blood, a blade bearing some similarities to a senbon protruding from his chest. Shikamaru felt for a pulse with hands that shook slightly, and it took him several precious seconds before he could locate it. When he did, he was horrified to feel how faint, how thready it was. Swearing, Shikamaru reached for the emergency medical kit he always carried, while his mind continued to take in the details.

The faint, shallow breaths.

His clammy skin, already cool to the touch.

Several finger shaped bruises on his throat.

Shikamaru yanked out a bandage, wadding it up and laying it on Iruka's chest before carefully pulling the blade out of the wound. Before more blood could well to the surface, he tucked the bandage beneath Iruka's flak jacket and just as carefully lifted the unconscious chuunin.

Staggering slightly under Iruka's weight, Shikamaru made his hasty way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Seekers

**Rating:** G, action, adventure, romance

**Pairing / Characters: **Tsunade, Shizune, Umino Iruka, Konoha's ten, Hatake Kakashi

**Word Count: **2, 169 words

**Warnings: **Spoilers for the manga, from chapter 245 onward

**Summary: **More children go missing, Tsunade informs certain people of developments, Kakashi is given an unusual request

**A/N: **Well, so far so good… consider this chapter as 'groundwork' for the rest of the tale. I promise, it will all make sense soon… (well, not that soon, or things would be over…)

Swearing, Tsunade threw a pile of reports onto an already teetering stack of papers, slamming her hands down on the table. Head drooping, Tsunade closed her eyes, trying to overcome not only her own tiredness, but her frustration at the latest news from Kumogakure.

'Five more children, Shizune,' she said wearily. 'Five more children are missing, the youngest, only ten – and still the bloody Council still refuses to get involved!'

Shizune sat up slowly. 'That brings the total to thirty five, Tsunade-sama, but –'

'Don't ask me, I don't know.' Tsunade straightened, rubbing the back of her neck. 'This whole thing is a mystery to me. The sooner I get some decent facts, something I can work with, I'll be a lot happier.'

A sudden knock in the silence of the room made Tsunade turn around. 'Enter!'

She recognized the young aide in the doorway at once, and frowned. 'Hana, what's wrong?'

Hana bowed low. 'My apologies for disturbing you, Tsunade-sama, but Umino Iruka was just admitted to the hospital in critical condition. We've healed his wounds, but I thought you would want to see him –'

Tsunade's frown deepened. 'Injured? How?'

Hana wrung her hands together. 'He was stabbed through the chest, Tsunade-sama but… it appears that he was also strangled – there were bruises on his throat, and he suffered considerable damage to his larynx. However, he should be able to talk normally in a week or two.'

Tsunade's mind raced. A brutal attack on a school teacher… it was true that Iruka was a very capable chuunin, but something about the attack made the Fifth consider a possibility that she really didn't want to consider…

'I will see him,' she said evenly. 'Thank you, Hana.'

'My pleasure.'

Hana bowed low, and fled towards the hospital, and Shizune glanced at Tsunade.

'Tsunade-sama –'

Tsunade took a deep breath. 'I have a very bad feeling about this, Shizune. No doubt Iruka will only confirm it for me, but nevertheless… I'm beginning to believe that whatever has been going on in the other villages has now occurred here. Come along, I must speak with him immediately.'

Tsunade headed straight to the hospital with Shizune in tow, trying desperately to keep up with her without breaking into a run. Once finding out where he was, she didn't hesitate, but went straight to the ward he'd been admitted to. As she rounded the corner, the first person she saw was –

'Shikamaru?'

The chuunin, who was slumped against the wall, arms folded, lifted his head. 'Godaime… you came personally?'

'Of course I did, the welfare of my shinobi comes first,' Tsunade told him. 'How is he?'

'Resting,' Shikamaru answered. 'He couldn't say what happened to him, he was pretty incoherent and of course, the fact that he hardly has a voice didn't help matters,' he added.

'Of course,' Tsunade repeated dryly, and slid the door open, stepping into the quiet room. Iruka lay in bed, his eyes tracking the progress of the clouds in the sky.

'Iruka,' she said gently.

At the sound of Tsunade's voice, Iruka struggled to sit up, but Tsunade moved over to the bed and pushed him flat.

'Don't be ridiculous, you've been wounded. Lie still, will you?'

Iruka subsided, and Tsunade said 'can you tell me what happened?'

Iruka's voice was barely a whisper as he related the events of the previous evening, unknowingly confirming Tsunade's suspicions. Her hands clenched, she forced herself to listen to his soft, faltering words, and when he grabbed her wrist, her head shot up.

'Please… please find him… he's so young… been through so much…'

Iruka, I promise you, he will be found,' Tsunade said firmly. 'Get some rest, Iruka, and let me handle everything.'

Iruka nodded, his eyes slowly falling shut. For a moment, Tsunade watched him as he slept before she got to her feet and left the room, pausing only to dismiss Shikamaru and to give orders to Hana regarding Iruka's treatment.

Grabbing Shizune's arm, she said shortly 'Shizune, find that damned Mrs. Komura and tell her I'm taking matters into my own hands. This has gone too far for me to keep out of it any longer, and I won't tolerate the Council's indecision over it. Then, find Shikamaru and tell him I want to see him and the others immediately. I'm _not_ going to wait around for more children to disappear without a trace.'

Shizune looked startled, then bewildered, then bowed, and fled in the opposite direction.

Tsunade paced the office restlessly, unable to believe what she'd heard, despite the evident truth in Iruka's words. A scowl on her face, she marked Konohagakure off on the map across her table, stabbing her inkbrush into the paper so hard it tore the yellowed parchment.

When she heard the knock at the door, she snapped 'enter!' and continued glaring at the map.

'You wanted to see us, Tsunade-sama?' Shikamaru asked.

The Fifth sighed. 'Yes… come in, all of you.'

As the group filed into her office, Tsunade felt a smile cross her face.

How people had changed during the last two years was… unbelievable.

Shikamaru had eventually become comfortable in his role as a chuunin. No longer afraid to assume responsibility, his skills – both tactical and otherwise, had only grown.

That wasn't all – in the last two years, every single genin had advanced further than possible, and all had become chuunin. Tsunade had been unsurprised by their growth, particularly that of Sakura, who had become an excellent medic nin, so much so that she was on the verge of surpassing her master.

Tsunade fought down her amusement at the thought, and said 'Close the door please, Chouji.'

Seemingly casually, Chouji stretched out his arm, closing the door softly without moving an inch from where he was standing.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, wondering where to start.

'There really isn't any easy way to say this,' she said abruptly. 'Over the last six weeks, children have been going missing from various villages, shinobi and otherwise. In the course of the last three weeks, twenty three children have gone missing, and last night, three more children were added to that total. Thanks to the bumbling inefficiency of the Council, it brings the total of missing children to thirty eight – and three of those children are from Konoha.'

'What was the Council's role in this?' Neji asked curiously.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. 'It was their job to decide whether or not Konoha was to get involved. Sadly enough, those fools _still _can't make up their minds, so until I say otherwise, I'm taking over.'

'What do you need us to do, Hokage-sama?' Tenten enquired. 'If we should –'

Tsunade flapped her hand. 'No, no, for the moment I need you all to just be on your guard, and be ready to move out at any moment. I still don't know what the reasons behind their disappearances are, but I will find out. When I do, you'll be the first ones to know. Be on your guard,' she repeated. 'The ones we're looking for call themselves Seekers, and their strength is unknown. I want you all to consider them S-class criminals until more information comes to light.'

Shikamaru immediately made a connection. 'Let me guess – one of these _Seekers _injured Iruka-sensei last night, am I correct?'

Tsunade inclined her head. 'Yes.'

'Iruka-sensei was injured?' Ino asked in shock.

Tsunade nodded. 'He's all right, Ino, resting comfortably.'

'Thank goodness,' Ino murmured, pressing a hand to her heart.

'Tsunade-shishou – how are you going to find out what's going on?' Sakura asked.

Tsunade smiled then. 'Very easily, Sakura. I'm going to send the best of my ANBU captains to investigate.'

'An ANBU captain?' Lee asked. 'Just one?'

Tsunade shook her head. 'No, Lee. The one I have in mind will be leading a platoon, as he once did. I have faith in his abilities – his reputation speaks for itself.'

Shikamaru frowned. 'Once did? You mean he's no longer an ANBU member?'

'Right again, Shikamaru,' Tsunade said, a trace of laughter in her voice, clearly not meaning to tell them anymore. 'All right, you're dismissed – and be careful, all of you.'

For a moment, Shikamaru was silent. 'Well, we'll do what we can,' he told her carelessly, before leading the chuunin out of the door.'

'Come in, Kakashi,' Tsunade said, smiling at the silver haired jounin. 'I have a mission for you.'

Kakashi put away the book he was holding. 'What sort of mission?'

Tsunade steepled her hands, and regarded him thoughtfully. 'I want you to take up your old position of captain again, Kakashi.'

Kakashi blinked, startled. 'ANBU captain? Surely –'

Tsunade shook her head. 'I'm well aware of your reputation, Kakashi, just as I'm aware that many of your fellow ANBU members still consider you to be a part of their organization. You're hardly past your prime, in fact; I'd say your skills are better than ever.'

She chuckled. 'You still practice those old skills of yours, according to certain very reliable sources. I'd go so far as to say that you're keeping yourself prepared for such a request.'

Kakashi sighed faintly. 'And you'd be right on all counts,' he told her resignedly. 'What do you need me to do?'

Tsunade's smile faded. 'Kakashi, the reason that I'm asking you to do this is because I trust you. Not only do I have complete confidence in you, but I know what you're capable of. I know that of all my ANBU members, you are by far the most competent, because you've really only been a jounin sensei for a few years. You're ANBU level at the very least, and that's what I need.'

Even as she spoke, her eyes noted the subtle changes in Kakashi. He stood straighter, the guise of an easygoing, even tempered, somewhat lazy jounin falling away to reveal the sharp mind and wits of an ANBU captain.

'Very well, Hokage-sama. What's the situation?'

Tsunade leaned forward. 'This is what I want you to do…'

Ashita Yoshio glanced up in surprise as a presence made itself felt in the corridor outside the common room where he, Yamaguchi Kyoko, and Yoshioka Masahiro were taking a well deserved break from what had turned out to be a hell of a mission.

'It can't be,' Yoshio said, getting to his feet. 'He hasn't set foot in the ANBU offices for several years…'

Kyoko stared up at her partner in bewilderment. 'Who are you talking about?'

'A legend, Kyoko, a legend…'

'I see my reputation really _has _preceded me,' a cool voice remarked, pulling the door open.

Yoshio was the only one of the three who didn't look surprised to see the figure in the doorway, but even he couldn't hide his astonishment at the sight of the full ANBU uniform the figure wore. The shock of silver hair and the sharingan eye gave him away immediately.

'Hatake Kakashi,' Masahiro whispered. 'Legendary ANBU captain, cream of the elite…'

Kakashi folded his arms, the steel vambraces glinting in the early afternoon sunlight. He wore full body armor, a slender katana across his back, the wolf mask identifying his rank at his waist.

Without hesitation, Yoshio dropped to one knee, bending his head respectfully. 'Captain… whatever your command, I am here to serve.'

Kyoko and Masahiro exchanged horrified glances before hastily following Yoshio's lead and repeating the ancient, ritualistic words.

One was never disrespectful to, and never disobeyed an ANBU captain, regardless of the situation; to do so was to insult the Hokage herself and was a crime punishable by death…

'The three of you have returned from a mission, correct?'

Yoshio didn't raise his head. 'That is so, Captain.'

'When?'

'This morning, Captain,' Yoshio answered.

Kakashi frowned, considering. 'Yoshio, do you think your team is capable of leaving on another mission?'

'We are. What do you need from us?'

'Get up,' Kakashi ordered. 'We don't have much time to waste. I want to leave as soon as possible.'

Yoshio stood up. 'We can be ready in a few moments, Captain.'

Kakashi nodded. 'Good. I'll explain on the way to Sunagakure.'

Five minutes later, three masked figures left Konoha's borders and made for the border of Kaze no kuni.

'This is Konohagakure,' a high, childlike voice identified dully. 'We are to make our attack at sunrise, when they least expect it. There are several jounin we should be careful of – one of whom is Hatake Kakashi, also known as sharingan no Kakashi, or Kakashi of the shadow mirror. The others are Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Shiranui Genma, Kamizuki Izumo, and Hagane Kotetsu. These have been identified as the most dangerous of those we'll face.'

'Understood,' another voice replied just as tonelessly. 'Who are our targets?'

'The Fifth Hokage, her attendant, and the third of the sannin. We are to eliminate anyone who stands in our path, civilian or otherwise. Everyone must be destroyed.'

'So until then we wait?'

'We wait.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Confrontation

**Rating: **G, action

**Pairing / characters: **Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade, several jounin, the chuunin, Kazoku Ichiro, Gaara, Kankuro, Izumo, Kotetsu

**Word count: **2, 457 words

**Warnings: **Spoilers abound from chapter 245 onwards!!

**Summary: **Kakashi heads towards Sunagakure, several key figures in Konoha are attacked

**A/N: **dies someone actually read this! I was so shocked, I nearly passed out, and then proceeded to sit and write until the wee hours of the morning. So… next chapter up!!

'What's the situation, Captain?' Kyoko asked, her tone revealing the uncertainty she felt at working with one of the legendary ANBU captains.

Quietly, Kakashi explained what they were to do, the villages they were to go to, the information Tsunade required from them in order to do something about the missing children.

Masahiro frowned behind his mask. 'This seems ominous,' he mused. 'That children are going missing from villages is bad enough, but that these… Seekers are taking them…'

'Exactly,' Kakashi replied. 'Three of those children were taken from Konoha last night, gravely injuring Umino Iruka – which means that we can get involved without reprisal from the Council.'

Silently, the platoon moved through the trees towards Sunagakure.

Tsunade felt the killing force directed towards her seconds before a katana embedded itself in the pillow beside her head.

Rolling off the bed and coming up in a crouch, Tsunade strained to see in the pre-dawn light, only just making out a shadowy figure in the darkness.

Something wasn't right though – her attacker was not even genin level, although the power she sensed flowing through him clearly was. It wasn't only that… the figure was small, slight, _childlike…_

A horrible suspicion grew in her mind as the figure lunged forward, a small hand wrapping around the hilt of the katana and bringing it up to eye level. Avoiding the attack swiftly, Tsunade flicked the light switch, flooding her sleeping quarters with light. When she was able to see, her breath caught in her throat.

It was a child.

The boy couldn't have been older than eight or nine, but he wielded the katana with incredible accuracy. Tsunade's practiced eye took in the little details – the dark shadows beneath glazed eyes, the unnatural strength, the tiny, barely visible puncture wound in his left arm…

'Who are you?' she asked urgently.

Something in the child's eyes flickered. 'I... I –'

'Child, put the katana down,' Tsunade ordered softly. 'You are strong for your age, but I don't want to see you get hurt.'

'These… are… my… orders… attack the… Fifth… kill everyone else…'

Tsunade shook her head. 'You don't need to do that, little one, you don't need to hurt anyone…'

The boy's hands shook, and the katana fell to the floor. Tsunade took a step forward just as the boy's body stiffened, and he crumpled to the ground beside the katana. As Tsunade leapt forward, the child's skin was turning black and rigid, and she turned his tiny form over, pressing her fingers against his throat, feeling for a pulse.

Tears filled her eyes as she pressed her cheek against his chest, confirming what she already knew.

The boy was dead.

Dashing away her tears, she gathered his body into her arms and stood up, laying him gently on the bed. A terrible rage was growing inside her at the thought of what had been done to him.

'I'll kill them,' she vowed silently. 'I'll tear them limb from limb…'

Elsewhere in Konoha:

Izumo yawned and stretched, shaking the life back into his cold limbs.

At Kotetsu's enquiring glance, Izumo glared at him.

'It's freezing,' he complained.

Kotetsu grinned. 'Get over it already, will you?'

Izumo sighed. 'We've got bad luck,' he said gloomily. 'Wall duty for the third time in as many days _and _it's still snowing…'

Kotetsu punched him playfully. 'Idiot.'

All pretences of surliness fell away when the two of them sensed the attack.

With the unthinking grace that came so naturally to leaf warriors, Izumo twisted to one side, Kotetsu the other, and a fuuma shuriken buried itself in the wall where they had been standing.

Kotetsu turned. 'What the hell –'

Two children were standing behind them, one wielding a second shuriken, the other, a pair of kunai.

Izumo's eyebrow twitched. 'You've got to be joking. I mean, really…'

Again, he twisted away as the second child, a girl hardly old enough to be attending the academy, threw the kunai at him with enough force to do serious damage. He managed to avoid a fatal blow, the kunai striking a glancing blow off his shoulder.

'Wonderful,' he grumbled. 'They're going to love this when they hear it…'

Kotetsu and Izumo didn't realize it, but they weren't the only ones under attack. In the quiet of her sparse apartment, Mitarashi Anko was swearing furiously as she tried to avoid doing serious damage to the child confronting her.

He bore no weapons, but his speed, the accuracy of his strikes, and the near perfection of his taijutsu reminded her forcibly of Gai.

The jounin would never know it – Anko had no intention of telling him so – but he'd just been outclassed by a twelve year old.

Eventually tiring of the situation, Anko decided the only way to get some answers was to physically restrain the boy, but as she moved forward, a tremor ran through his body. Even as he opened his mouth to speak, Anko watched in quiet horror as thick, blackish blood gushed down his chin and onto the floor. The boy clutched at his throat and fell to his knees, and as Anko leapt forward to catch him, her annoyance turned to horror as her mind and hands made the eventual connection.

The boy was dead.

The slender jounin who had seen many horrors in her young life found herself swallowing down the urge to be sick as the boy's skin turned black and rigid.

Kurenai's hands were shaking as she carried the girl towards Hokage Mansion, hoping that Tsunade would have the answers that she did not. In the faint, predawn light, her eyes widened at the sight of several other figures clearly on their way to see Tsunade.

She could see Gai, a look of almost unnatural fury on his face, a limp little figure in his arms. Behind him was Genma, followed by Kotetsu and Izumo, the latter who looked as though he wanted to hit something – or someone.

Silently tallying the bodies, Kurenai came to the conclusion that something was incredibly wrong.

When Tsunade stepped out of the Mansion, Kurenai was unsurprised to have her suspicions confirmed. The Hokage's brown eyes were rimmed with red, her hands and arms splashed with blood.

At the sight of her shinobi and the bodies of the children, Tsunade sighed faintly, suddenly looking older than her years, something none of them had seen since Naruto's disappearance three years ago.

'Bring them inside and I'll tell you what I know,' Tsunade commanded wearily, silently counting the children as Kurenai had. Three boys and three girls – six children altogether… gods, it never seemed to end…

Tsunade turned, and led them into the Mansion towards a large room she usually used to practice in with Shizune. Somehow, none of the jounin were surprised to see two little bodies, covered with sheets in the centre of the room. Silently, they laid the bodies out on the floor, before glancing at their Hokage expectantly. Tsunade ran her hands through her hair.

'All right, this is what I know so far…'

Frowning, Kakashi motioned for his platoon to halt. Obeying his unspoken command immediately, Yoshio glanced around the still desert.

'Captain… is something wrong?' he asked softly.

'We're being followed,' Kakashi answered shortly. 'Whoever it is has been on our trail for the last hour – and there's more than one of them. Stay silent, all of you, and let me handle this.'

Kakashi reached behind him into his weapons pouch, fingers wrapping around the handle of a kunai. As he slid the weapon out of the pouch, a voice rang out in the silence.

'Hatake Kakashi… why have you entered the Sand's borders?'

A smile, unseen behind the mask, graced Kakashi's face as he released the kunai.

'You've grown up, haven't you… Gaara?'

Anko wondered if she looked as ill as she felt. 'A-Are you sure, Hokage-sama?'

Tsunade nodded tiredly. 'I'm sure. While I don't know if Orochimaru is involved at all, I know that this bears a similar resemblance to his handiwork – you must know what I mean.'

Anko reached up with a trembling hand and covered the seal on her neck. 'It can't be,' she whispered. 'First Sasuke… now this?'

Asuma put his hand on her shoulder. 'We don't know that it is him, Anko. He still has Sasuke, after all – if something had happened, we'd know about it.'

Kurenai blanched suddenly. 'Hokage-sama –'

Tsunade knew what the jounin was about to say, and she held up her hand. 'Kurenai, I've already briefed Jiraiya on the situation – they'll be returning to Konoha in a few days.'

Kurenai sighed. 'Thank goodness,' she murmured.

Gai folded his arms across his chest and regarded Tsunade thoughtfully. 'How many other villages did you say have been attacked?'

'I don't know,' Tsunade admitted painfully. 'I've already dispatched someone to several of the other villages to gather information – all I can do now is wait until he returns.'

Abruptly, Gai crumpled. 'Ah, my springtime rival of life, Kakashi!' he mourned. How cruel the fates are to this humble shinobi…'

Tsunade's lips twitched. 'Gai… get out of here.'

Gai bowed. 'Of course, Hokage-sama… anything you say, Hokage-sama…'

One by one, the jounin filed out, Kakashi conspicuous by his absence. Scrubbing her hands through her still sleep rumpled hair, Tsunade frowned down at the bodies before reaching a conclusion.

Shizune.'

'Er… yes?'

'Send word to Kakashi – I need him back at Konoha as soon as he is able to return.'

'Very well, Tsunade-sama. Anything else?'

'Find Shikamaru and Temari – I need to talk to them.'

Shizune bowed low and hastened out of the room, leaving Tsunade alone with six little bodies.

Something that was almost a smile crossed Gaara's face. 'Somewhat,' he agreed in a low voice. 'I am surprised to see you in your old position – what brings the ANBU to Sunagakure?'

'Kazekage-sama! Here you are – we've been worried sick –'

Gaara turned. 'I told you, there is no need to be so formal with me, Kankuro. 'We are brothers, are we not?'

Kankuro rubbed his nose sheepishly. 'I saw the ANBU – you just never know how to act around them – '

'Kankuro, you've also grown up,' Kakashi remarked.

Kankuro's eyes widened. 'Kakashi-san – you're ANBU?'

'For the moment,' Kakashi replied. 'I'm here on official business, Gaara-kun. I would like to request an audience with you.'

Gaara's ice blue eyes narrowed. 'Very well. Kankuro, have my office and the hallways swept for spies. I believe I know what Hatake Kakashi wishes to discuss with me.'

'Sure,' Kankuro agreed easily and hurried off.

Kakashi turned to his platoon. 'Get some rest for the time being. I'll send for you if I need to.'

'I'll have rooms prepared for you,' Gaara said immediately. 'The Sand is still very much in Konoha's debt.'

'Come now, we're allies, aren't we? I would say all debts – on your side and ours – have been erased.'

Gaara did smile then, albeit faintly. 'Thank you. How is Naruto's training progressing?'

Kakashi didn't look surprised at the question, but shrugged as they walked. 'The last I heard, well. He and Jiraiya-sama will be returning to Konoha soon.'

'I would like to meet with him again,' Gaara remarked. 'He has taught me much.'

'That's how he is with everyone.'

Gaara sank into a chair behind a table that looked as though it had seen better days. Kankuro stood behind him, very much the protective older brother, and Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow. 'The room is clear?'

Kankuro inclined his head. 'Yes, I checked it myself. Gaara, should I –'

Kakashi waved a hand. 'No, you can stay. I would also like to hear your opinion of the situation the hidden villages face.'

'The missing children?'

'Yes. Three days ago, one of our chuunin was severely wounded in an attack from these _Seekers. _We know that children are being taken, but Tsunade-sama doesn't know why.'

Gaara glanced out of the window into the dusty streets below, a thoughtful expression on his face.'

'They are not targeting children with families,' he began slowly. 'The children that have been taken are mostly orphans, with little hope for their futures – I have done what I can for them, but it still doesn't seem enough – and yet, they aren't taking all of them. The children targeted have unusually high levels of chakra, enough so that with the proper training, they could easily be chuunin level.'

Kakashi frowned. 'Chuunin level… how old were the ones taken?'

Kankuro replied. 'The oldest one was ten, the youngest, eight. Seven children in total are missing.'

'Is there anything they have in common?' Kakashi asked.

'Aside from their chakra potential? No.'

Gaara leaned forward. 'I would appreciate it if Konoha can assist us in this situation,' he began hesitantly. 'I cannot leave Sunagakure at the moment; the political situation is too unstable for me to even consider it, and there has been an assassination attempt on my life already. Anything you can do to save the children –'

Kakashi got to his feet. 'Whatever we can do to help, will be done. Thank you for your time, Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun. We'll leave this evening, if you don't mind.'

'I will see you to the gates, Hatake Kakashi,' Gaara responded. 'And… thank you.'

Kakashi smiled. 'My pleasure.'

'Ah, Shikamaru, Temari. Come in, please.'

Temari blinked at the Hokage. Although she had been a guest in Konoha for some time, it still surprised her that Tsunade made these requests of her, as though she wasn't simply a jounin, a tool.

'What can I do for you, Tsunade-sama?' she asked slowly.

'I would like you and Shikamaru to patrol the village,' Tsunade said, getting straight to the point. 'You've heard about the Seekers, I presume? Then you'll know that we can't afford to be lax. As soon as Kakashi returns from the mission I've assigned him to, I'll know better how to deploy you all – until then, I want you all to be vigilant. Temari – if you need to go back home, I will let you leave as soon as you wish.'

Humbled, Temari stammered her thanks and was about to leave when she glanced at Shikamaru – who was wearing the stupidest expression on his face.

'Idiot,' she said sharply, 'what on earth is wrong with you?'

Shikamaru regained some of his composure, and glared at Tsunade. 'Why didn't you tell us, Godaime? Why didn't you tell us he was ANBU?'

Tsunade's expression brightened despite her previous seriousness. 'Not was, is. Shikamaru, I'm sure you would have figured it out soon enough anyway.'

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets. 'What a pain,' he mumbled.

Tsunade laughed aloud. 'Out, both of you.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Infiltration

**Rating: **Action

**Pairing / characters: **The chuunin, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, the Seekers

**Word count: **2, 624 words

**Warnings: **See previous chapters for warnings

**Summary: **Tsunade, a winning lottery ticket, Kakashi returns and assigns the chuunin an S-class mission

**A/N: **I don't know if anyone here is anime only, but remember when Tsunade was about to encounter Orochimaru who wanted her to heal his arms? Well, for some reason, she must have known that something was wrong, because she kept winning at everything, and she kept hitting the jackpots – an early warning system for disaster, maybe? There was something similar in the Shippuden chronicles as well, so I decided to use it to my advantage… believe me when I say that things are going to go downhill from here…

Ps: request fic to anyone who sees the familiarity of one character to another of my favourite characters! A clue: he's not from Naruto…

The first person Shikamaru came across was Sakura. His fellow chuunin was standing in a corridor of the hospital, hands on her hips, talking quietly but earnestly to a young shinobi, who quite frankly, looked terribly embarrassed.

He would have spared a thought for the poor man had he not been in such a hurry to avoid being flayed alive by Tsunade if he couldn't find Sakura, and he called her name in a low voice.

Sakura lifted her head and blinked, startled. Shikamaru's eyes were a little too wide and a lot too desperate, and she would have laughed if she thought she could get away with it.

'What's wrong?'

'Tsunade-sama has sent for us – all of us. She has a mission for us all – but first she says there's someone we need to wait for.'

Dismissing the shinobi, Sakura followed Shikamaru to the Hokage mansion, where her friends waited. All of them wore expressions of varying bewilderment and downright confusion, and she wondered what had happened for them to be summoned so abruptly.

The group didn't have long to wait – Shizune soon poked her head out the door, calling them quietly.

'Come in, all of you.'

Tsunade was standing at the window, a crumpled newspaper in one hand, and what looked like a lottery ticket in the other. Her sake jug lay in pieces on the table behind her, sake slowly seeping through the piles of precariously stacked documents.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Tsunade-shishou?'

Tsunade didn't turn. 'Kakashi has returned from the mission I sent him on last week. As soon as he gets here, I'll let him brief you on the details before I tell you your mission.'

'Kakashi-sensei?' Chouji asked slowly. 'Wait, is he –'

A faint sigh made Chouji turn. 'Sorry I'm late, Tsunade-sama. We ran into some difficulty on the way back.'

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder. 'Your platoon?'

'Uninjured.' Kakashi shrugged. 'I was able to do something, after all.'

Only then did Tsunade realize that ten chuunin and her own assistant were staring at Kakashi. It was a sight both amusing and slightly alarming.

While the male half regarded Kakashi with some awe, the female half of her chuunin had hearts in their eyes, almost literally.

'ANBU?' Sakura squeaked. 'You're ANBU?'

'Captain, actually,' Tsunade corrected absently. 'He hasn't renounced his title, instead he decided to form a team of his own.'

'Team 7,' Sakura whispered.

'Yes.' Kakashi's voice was calm, but there was a note of tension in it that made the chuunin fidget on the spot.

'As Tsunade-sama has already told you, I'll be explaining the details of your mission to you, and you'll leave immediately. As you all know, children have been kidnapped from several hidden villages in the last month or so, the most recent kidnap resulting in Iruka being wounded. I've been to several of the villages – and I've come back with some disturbing information.'

Tsunade sat down. 'Go on,' she said quietly.

'Somewhere in the northern regions of Fire Country lies an abandoned research centre. It was believed to have been used by Orochimaru when he was still a jounin, but by all appearances it's never been used – until now. I have good reason to believe that the Seekers are using it as their own; the evidence I've gathered suggests that it's being called Facility ten.'

'What do you need us to do?' Kiba asked intently.'

'I want the ten of you to find the facility, infiltrate it, and report on what you find. Do not make any other moves until you hear word from Konoha. These Seekers are dangerous, S-class criminals, and I want you all on your guard constantly. Are we clear?'

There were ten nods, and Kakashi lifted his hand. 'Dismissed.'

Tsunade watched silently as her chuunin left the office before she dropped the lottery ticket with its winning numbers on the table.

'I have a bad feeling about this, Kakashi.'

Kakashi sighed. 'So do I,' he admitted. 'However, they're very capable chuunin, and I think they're more than able to hold their own. Even if things go south, I think they'll still be able to get themselves out of trouble. I have faith in them.'

'So do I, but faith might not be enough.'

It didn't take long for the chuunin to assemble at Konoha's gates; despite that, Sakura was nearly ten minutes late.

'Where have you been?' Kiba asked, curious.

Sakura flushed. 'I left my medical kit behind,' she admitted. 'Tsunade-shishou would have killed me.'

Ino smirked. 'It's not like you to be so forgetful, Sakura.'

Sakura glowered. 'Shut up, Ino,' she hissed. 'I've been busy, you know.'

'Haven't we all?' Shino asked wryly. 'Let's get going.'

Lee's eyes lit up. 'We'll go at three times our pace,' he announced, startling his fellow chuunin. 'That way, we can get there quicker! The power of youth!'

Tenten clapped a hand to her forehead. 'Lee,' she began, speaking as though the words were painful, 'enough of that nonsense, for goodness sake.'

Lee beamed at her; when Tenten looked as though she was about to slap him, Neji touched her shoulder.

'Tenten, forget it,' he said wearily. 'He never listens to a word we say, you know that.'

Chouji opened another packet of crisps, offering a handful to Shikamaru. Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru took the crisps and then said 'can we go now, or does anyone have anything else they'd like to add?'

In answer, Sakura shouldered her backpack huffily and stomped off with her nose in the air, boots making a faint clicking noise on the paving. Sighing, Ino followed her friend, and with a brief wave to Izumo and Genma, Shikamaru and Chouji followed behind.

Ichiro was shaking, but he wasn't sure if it was from the cold of the room he was being kept in, or from fear. He wasn't alone – there were three other children with him, all of them a little older than he was. Despite the age difference, one of the girls had soiled herself, and was huddled in the corner, whimpering softly.

Ichiro knew terror, had grown up with it, and had felt it more than once in his young life – and he couldn't leave her alone.

Backing away from the others, he knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder.

'Don't cry,' he ordered softly. 'Grown ups like to hurt you more if you do. They're happy when you're upset.'

Even as he said the words, Ichiro knew it wasn't quite true – Iruka-sensei had always seemed so sad when he was upset, but the thought of Iruka-sensei made him feel like crying himself, and he banished the thoughts from his mind.

Getting to his feet, Ichiro rubbed the skin of his arms, wondering where he was. He could smell something that reminded him vaguely of medicine, and another, faintly chemical-like scent that made him feel sick. Crossing the room silently, Ichiro tired to peep through the bars on the door. There were people outside, moving past the room and talking softly to each other, and one of them was walking towards the room, stretching out his hand towards the door…

Ichiro backed away from the door instinctively, a thrill of fear coursing through him.

He wasn't fast enough, and the tall male caught him by the arm, jerking him to a halt. Ichiro stared up at him, into bright green eyes and silver hair. The pupils were cat-like, and unlike other shinobi, there was no hitae-ate on his forehead, just an odd kanji that he couldn't understand.

'Small,' the man muttered in a low voice. 'Perhaps too small… and far too frail. Well, perhaps we can test the new hybrids on him. I doubt he'll be useful for anything else.'

Ichiro caught his breath as the man produced a hypodermic from a pouch on his waist, his intent clear.

Before he fainted, Ichiro's last sight was the slender needle shining in the overhead lights.

'The time of their demise is soon at hand… and we will rule the world and all those in it!'

The black-and-red cloaked figure flinched as his comrade slapped him upside the head.

'There's no need to be so damned cryptic,' he snarled. 'Just say it – once we have the jinchuuriki in our hands, every village will submit to our will.'

'You're no fun, you know that?' the first man snapped. 'We've been out here in the cold and the snow for five hours, damn it, I deserve a bit of fun.'

Another voice intruded on their argument. 'This is not the time to be having fun, you fool – nor is it the time to be arguing over such a pointless statement. Get over it, both of you, or I'll kill you myself.'

Swallowing, both figures bowed their heads, muttering their apologies under their breaths.

'Spare me,' the voice said coldly, seconds before there was an icy silence.

'Why do we even put up with him?'

'For gods sake, don't start again! Do you want him to make good on his threat?'

Both men fell silent, each miserably contemplating their own deaths at the hands of their leader.

Still in his ANBU uniform, Kakashi strode down the hallways of the jounin offices, looking for Gai. His friend was nowhere to be seen, but Kurenai was leaning on the wall outside Asuma's office, a cup of tea in her hands. Her usually sparkling eyes were dull with tiredness, and her hands still shook despite her best efforts to control them.

'Are you ok?' Kakashi asked softly.

Kurenai sighed. 'I want them found, Kakashi-senpai. To think that someone is sending children – untrained, unprepared children to die… I can't even imagine how their parents must be feeling. If it was me…'

Shifting her tea, Kurenai rested a hand against her swollen stomach, her mouth tightening.

'Where's Asuma?' Kakashi asked, trying to distract her.

'Inside,' Kurenai answered slowly. 'Finishing up his paperwork, I think.'

'Finished,' Asuma announced abruptly, closing his office door behind him. 'Welcome back, Kakashi.'

Kakashi nodded. 'Thanks. Mah, I should get going – still need to see Gai about something.'

Lifting his hand in a wave, the ANBU captain strode down the corridor, pretending not to notice Asuma slide an arm around Kurenai's waist.

Eyes narrowed against the glare of the sunlight, Neji nodded. 'That's it, all right. It's heavily guarded – I count at least five shinobi.'

'Eight,'; Hinata whispered. 'I count eight.'

Neji didn't look surprised. 'Eight then. 'We'll have to wait until its dark before we can get a closer look.'

'Something's wrong,' Kiba said suddenly. 'I can smell chemicals – Akamaru says he can smell blood.'

Shikamaru frowned. 'Blood? Whose?'

'He's not sure – he says it smells young.'

Shikamaru fought down his anger. 'We need to get inside there. Soon, hopefully. What we need is a distraction of some sort.'

Shino lifted his hand, allowing the tiny bug to land on his outstretched finger. 'There are two ways in,' he began, looking to Neji and Hinata for confirmation. 'Some sort of tunnel – a sewerage tunnel, I believe, and the main entrance. We could use the tunnel if we can distract them.'

Shikamaru knelt down on the branch, resting the tips of his fingers together, eyes fixed on the large facility below them. After a few moments of silence, he straightened up.

'I have a plan. Lee, Tenten, I want you to distract the guards on the left – Tenten, fake an injury or something to get them to come to you. Neji, you and Hinata stay in the treeline – we're going to need warnings if things get out of hand. Sakura, Ino, stay with them. I don't want our only medic nin getting injured.

'Right,' Sakura said immediately.

Ino looked a little put out, but didn't move. 'I can use one of the guards,' she began slowly. 'Shikamaru – I can use him to get us into the facility – or at least show us how to.'

Shikamaru grinned at her. 'That's exactly what I had in mind,' he answered. 'Wait for Chouji's signal before you start.'

'Sakura, will you watch my body?' Ino asked anxiously.

Sakura nodded, and Ino settled herself comfortably against the tree trunk, waiting.

Below them, Tenten and Lee moved slowly into the clearing, Tenten leaning heavily against Lee, faking an injured ankle.

'Help,' she called out. 'Can someone help us? I've hurt my ankle and I can barely walk – '

One of the shinobi stepped forward, his face settling into lines of displeasure. 'What are you kids doing here?'

'Eloping,' Lee answered immediately, face lighting up.

Tenten glared at him, wishing she could slap him for his answer, managing to only just restrain herself as he continued, fires in his eyes.

'Yes, eloping. I am in love with this beautiful young woman, she has stirred my heart and soul and I cannot live without her.'

Resting a hand over his heart, Lee's voice rose. 'I am unworthy of such beauty, such passion, such adoration… I will serve her all my life…if we can live our lives in peace away from those who disapprove of us…'

Tenten elbowed him in the side. 'Shut up,' she hissed.

Kiba sniggered. 'As far as distractions go, this one's definitely worth seeing,' he said with a grin. 'He looks like he almost believes it, the idiot.'

Chouji rolled his eyes. 'How pathetic,' he muttered.

Another shinobi moved in Tenten's direction. 'You two shouldn't be here,' he began, slowly reaching for a kunai.

Shikamaru tensed. 'Chouji, now,' he whispered. 'Ino, ready?'

In answer, Ino lifted her hands, and Neji snapped 'wait! There are more guards coming – no one move!'

Swearing, Shikamaru glanced in the direction Neji was indicating.

'Damn it!' he snarled. 'Shift change – why the hell didn't I think of that?'

'It's too late now,' Shino said quietly. 'We'll have to get around them without alerting the ones inside the facility. Ino, I believe you should use your jutsu now.'

Ino nodded, and focused. 'Shintenshin no jutsu,' she whispered.

Sakura caught her, leaning her against the tree before pulling on her gloves. 'What now?'

Shikamaru still looked furious with himself. 'We'll have to carry on with the plan,' he muttered. 'Chouji, I'm counting on you.'

'Right,' Chouji said briefly, and swung himself down from branch opposite them.

If the guards were surprised at seeing another shinobi coming towards them, it never showed on their faces.

'Alert the Seekers,' one of the guards called, seconds before Tenten's kunai caught him in the throat.

At much the same time, Shikamaru snapped out his own jutsu. 'Kageyose no jutsu!'

His modified shadow swept across the ground, long tendrils reaching for the radio the second guard wore, pulling it away from the man's suddenly nerveless fingers.

'What the hell – '

Minutes later, five unconscious guards were tied up and hidden behind several low bushes at the edge of the facility.

Shikamaru stretched, and replaced his kunai casually. 'Plan successful,' he said quietly. 'Let's have a look inside this facility.'

Moving quietly and cautiously, the ten advanced towards the facility walls.

A tall, slender figure with a surprisingly thuggish face turned his head towards the window, sniffing at the air.

'They've come for us,' he announced.

A fellow Seeker smiled brutishly. 'They are no match for us,' he announced.

'Perhaps not, but we will still use caution.'

'No. we will wait for them to make the first move. Do not be so foolish as to attack them; they will give themselves away eventually.'

A nod. 'And then they will be ours to play with.'

'Whoever they are, they must not be allowed to live. We will pursue them as far as we need to, but this is their last day alive…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I let you live

**Title: **Breach

**Rating: **Action, humour

**Pairing / characters: **The Konoha ten, Tsunade, Shizune, Mrs. Komura, the Seekers, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro

**Word count: **2.575 words

**Warnings: **Er… from chapter 245 onwards?

**Summary: **Tsunade is betrayed by Shizune, Root is sent to spy on her, Gaara is wounded, and Facility ten is breached

**A/N: **Obviously, I can't follow Naruto's storyline that closely or this would end up being hundreds of pages and my readers would die of boredom. Instead, I've chosen to incorporate my own timeline and sequence of events. It does follow Naruto, but only slightly…

And yes, it's late. No one tell me something I don't already know.

'Tsunade-sama… I'm sorry to interrupt you, but –'

Tsunade looked up, and sighed faintly at the guilty expression on Shizune's face.

'I know what you did, Shizune, you can relax. I've known for some time now.'

Shizune sagged against the corner of the desk. 'I didn't know how to tell you,' she admitted. 'I'm so sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I felt I –'

'You felt you had to go to the Council because you believe that my faith in Naruto is misplaced, even though we haven't seen him in nearly two years.'

Shizune took a deep breath. 'Tsunade-sama… I know you love him,' she began carefully, 'but even you have to see that love can blind us to the truth in certain situations, and I have heard rumours about Akatsuki lately that I wasn't sure were true or not…'

Tsunade's hand tightened on her inkbrush. 'Shizune, you're crossing the line,' she warned softly. 'Do not forget your place – we may be close, but I am Hokage and you should never forget it. Questioning decisions that may affect the village I will permit, but under no circumstance will I allow you to intrude on my personal emotions when it comes to that boy. Even I have my limits.'

Shizune paled. 'Forgive me, Tsunade-sama,' she whispered. 'You're right, I shouldn't have spoken out of turn.'

Tsunade dropped her inkbrush and scrubbed her fingers through her hair. 'No, you shouldn't have. As to the rumours… have you spoken to the Council about them?'

Shizune shook her head jerkily. 'No,' she said immediately. 'I didn't think I should – at least, not until I spoke to you.'

'One wise decision at least,' Tsunade grumbled. 'Shizune, I'm going to give you an order that I want you to follow without question. You are, from today, absolutely forbidden from discussing anything that is said within this office – or in my presence – with the Council. Is that understood?'

'Yes, Tsunade-sama,' Shizune said softly, her tone managing to convey the betrayal she felt.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. 'You brought this on yourself, Shizune. Don't ask me to feel sorry for you, you're well aware of the position you hold. I do not tolerate foolishness lightly, you know that. Now, out. I have more than enough work to do without your self-pity. Go and get some rest.'

Shizune bowed low, and left the office without saying another word, but couldn't resist pausing outside when she recognized Mrs. Komura's distinctive figure coming down the hallway.

Swiftly concealing herself in an alcove, Shizune watched the old woman enter the room and close the door behind her. From her position, she could only hear snatches of the argument that followed, but Tsunade's last words to Mrs. Komura were clear.

'If my decisions put Konoha at risk, I will risk my life to defend my village, as my predecessors have in the past. That is my duty to my people – but I stand by what I say – Naruto has a mysterious power, and will become a great strength for Konoha. I have faith in him – and so should you. He loves this village passionately, despite what its peoples have done to him in the past, and I know that he will protect it at all costs.'

Mrs. Komura's voice was sharp. 'Can he protect the village from himself?'

'What do you think his training is for?'

The old woman sighed and pulled open the door, saying 'Very well, Tsunade. I can see your mind is set on this course. As you are Hokage, the Council must cede to your words – but that does not mean we will not take precautions of our own. I will assign someone to you, someone who I hope will be able to keep your flippancy in check. You are familiar with Danzou?'

There was a grim silence, and then Tsunade said in a soft, lethal tone 'you're sending Root's puppet to spy on me?'

'My actions displease you?'

Tsunade's sigh was audible. 'Mah, do what you like. You usually do.'

Shaken by what she'd heard, Shizune crept away from the office, wondering if she'd made a grave error in judgment.

The guard whom Ino had taken control of stood placidly at the edge of a small stream. Ino sat close by, seeing the grate covering the entrance to the tunnel from his eyes.

'Shikamaru,' she began slowly, using the shinobi's voice, 'how are we supposed to get in there?'

'If everyone can move out my way, I'll open the grate myself,' Sakura announced. As her fellow chuunin backed off, she took a deep breath – and slammed her fist into the grate, sending metal flying. Hastily freeing herself from the shinobi she controlled, Ino flung her hands up, protecting her face from the sharp pieces.

Neji blinked at the hole in the ground. 'That should just about do it,' he said dryly.

Kiba knelt down at the hole, sniffing the damp air. 'All clear,' he said, gesturing for Akamaru to enter the hole first.

'Wait,' Shino said abruptly. 'We should split up.'

'Are you crazy?' Lee demanded. 'We don't know what's in there – we need to stay together.'

Shino sighed. 'Which is precisely why we need to split up,' he repeated in a monotone. 'If some of us wait here, then we can be ready if there is trouble. This is the way teams work, Lee.'

'Good idea,' Shikamaru nodded. 'Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and I will go in. the rest of you, back us up if necessary. We shouldn't be too long.'

'I can help,' Ino offered.

Sakura shook her head. 'No. You're needed out here, Ino. If something happens to me, you're the only medic we have. We can't risk your life as well.'

Ino acquiesced reluctantly, reaching for a kunai. 'Go on, she said grumpily, watching as the five of them disappeared below ground.

His slender figure stood tall against the backdrop of sand. One hand rested on his waist, the other was stretched out towards the setting sun.

Tilting his head, Gaara watched as the wind caught the grains of sand in his palm, and sent them whirling into the sky. Smiling, he tilted his hand, allowing the sand to trickle to the ground before he turned towards his siblings.

'I finally understand why I fought to become Kazekage,' he murmured. 'Not so people would acknowledge me, but so that I could protect them – so I could protect my village. Even with things the way they are, I could not ask – or hope for more. I… I am also thankful that I have the two of you at my side, even though we have not always agreed on things in the past.'

Temari returned his smile. 'We've all changed,' she agreed before adding slyly 'only some of us have changed for the better.'

Kankuro caught the thinly veiled insult, and he scowled. 'Watch your mouth, Temari. I can still kick your ass.'

Temari stuck her tongue out. 'In your dreams, little brother,' she taunted mildly.

Gaara was oblivious to their teasing, focusing instead on a change in the wind.

The warm air suddenly smelt of rotting leaves and mildew, and he sensed the attack long before his siblings did.

Twisting, Gaara knocked Temari to the ground as a wall of sand swept up before Kankuro, hardening to ward off the shuriken their unseen attacker had just thrown.

'What the hell – ' Kankuro leapt to his feet, peering cautiously around the barrier of sand. He was in the process of reaching for the scroll on his back when Temari's horrified cry caught his attention.

'Gaara! You're bleeding!'

Neji stood with his back to a tree, facing the clearing. His pupils were dilated as he employed byakugan, scanning the facility for movement. He could see the figures of his fellow chuunin moving cautiously through the tunnel, their chakra disturbing the surface of the water only slightly. As far as he could tell, no alarms had been set off yet, meaning their infiltration had been successful. Sighing faintly, Neji leaned back against the tree trunk, waiting patiently.

Beside him, Chouji tried and failed to stifle a yawn. 'I'm hungry,' he complained.

Ino glared at him. 'Idiot, you ate before we left. Come to think of it, you ate on the way here as well! How the heck can you be hungry?'

Chouji glared back. 'I have to eat! I'm not like you girls who have to starve yourselves just to get someone's attention!' he grumbled, gesturing vigourously to the kanji on his chest.

Ino went red. 'I have no idea what you're talking about,' she mumbled.

'Liar,' Chouji told her – and then yelped in shock when she threw a stone at him.

'Both of you, settle down,' Shino ordered from his place in the low shrubbery. 'If you give away our position, it will put our mission in jeopardy.'

Shino directed his attention back at the facility, missing the glares directed at him.

Neji however, missed nothing, and rolled his eyes in response.

By unspoken agreement, Kiba and Akamaru had taken the lead. The water in the tunnel was deep enough that Akamaru was soaked, but the heaviness of his fur did little to deter his movements.

'Hinata,' Kiba said abruptly, 'can you tell how close we are to the end of this damned tunnel?'

Hinata extended her arms, activating her byakugan. Frowning, she glanced around the tunnel, and then sighed. 'We've taken a wrong turn, Kiba-kun. We should go back.'

Kiba paled. 'No way. My scent is perfect! I can smell anything…'

Shikamaru groaned. 'Maybe that's the problem. Your scent is so sharp that you're smelling everything – and with our location, it's difficult to trace one single scent.'

Kiba looked abashed. 'That's not it. I just… wasn't paying attention. I'm getting claustrophobic!'

'Liar,' Sakura growled ominously. 'I give that you weren't paying attention, Kiba, but since when were you claustrophobic?'

'Since I was a child,' Kiba said, scowling at her in the near darkness.

'Kiba…'

Hinata cleared her throat nervously. 'Aren't we going to attract a lot of attention to ourselves?'

Tenten and Shikamaru sighed in unison. 'Let's get a move on.'

Neji straightened hastily. 'What the hell are they doing?'

Alarmed, Chouji leapt to his feet. 'Who? What? What's happening?'

'They've doubled back – and they're running. Something must be wrong.'

'Are they being pursued?' Shino demanded.

'No – but an alarm could have been set off.'

'Then we need to get down there – if these Seekers are as dangerous as Kakashi-sensei told us, then there's no sense in letting them fight alone,' Lee said bleakly.

Neji nodded. We'll have to hurry. If they're being pursued, we don't have much time to catch up to them.'

With a quick grin at his team mate, Lee sprinted to the hole and dropped lightly into it.

Kankuro dropped the scroll, ignoring the clatter as it hit the ground. All thoughts of confronting their opponents had been driven from his mind by Temari's scream, and he dropped to one knee beside his younger brother.

Gaara was sitting upright, pale but shaken, blood drenching his back.

'Let me go, Temari,' Gaara repeated. 'I have to defend you –'

'Nice try,' Temari snapped. 'You're not going anywhere until I can have someone heal you.'

Gaara subsided, but only a little. 'I have been injured worse,' he reminded her gently.

'That may be so, but Shukaku prevented you from being injured grieviously,' Kankuro said flatly. 'Stay still.'

With a smooth movement, Kankuro jerked at the blood-soaked fabric, tearing it to reveal the wound beneath. The cut was long, but relatively shallow, curving down from one shoulder blade to the middle of his back.

'Kunai? Shuriken?' Kankuro wondered aloud. 'Whatever it was, we'd had to have seen it – '

'Does it matter?' Temari was surprised at the tightness in her voice, just as she was by the fear she still felt. Gaara… Gaara was supposed to be invisible, supposed to be _Gaara. _Gaara didn't get injured…

'I suppose the Council of Elders is behind this again,' Gaara said resignedly. 'I can't expect them to cease their attacks on me so soon.'

'When I find out, I'll kill them,' Kankuro growled, real fury in his tone. 'You're the Kazekage, they can't get away with this.'

'Actually, you'll be surprised to find that they can. I've heard rumours that I can only assume I was not supposed to hear… hired assassins from Waterfall Country… plots to assassinate me where I sleep…'

Gaara snorted, and the faint sound had no humour in it. 'I believe they've forgotten I don't sleep. I never have.'

Shaken, Temari stared at her brother. 'Why didn't you tell us? We could have protected you! We could have –'

'There is nothing you could do, Temari. I at least, have Shukaku – neither you or Kankuro have his protection. If either of you died, I would raze Sunagakure to the ground.'

The words were chilling, but it didn't bother his siblings.

Kankuro got to his feet. 'First, we find out who was behind this. Second, we send word to Konoha. Third, we tell the entire bloody Council to go to hell and hire a new one.'

Gaara blinked at that, and then a faint smile tugged his lips upward.

'It didn't kill him, yeah.'

'Fool, did you really expect that it would? He carries the one tail, after all.'

'It barely injured him!'

'Stop whining. You'll get your chance to take him, Deidara.'

'If you say so, Master Sasori. I look forward to it, yeah.'

Sakura leaned against the slick tunnel wall, her heart pounding.

As if taking a wrong turn hadn't been bad enough, being confronted by her team mates certainly was. After all, it was dark, and the only warning either of them had had was Hinata's cry of surprise. It wasn't that they couldn't handle anything – they were chuunin after all – but even they were only human. And right now, Naruto would have cracked some ridiculous joke after getting the fright of his life…

'Well,' Shikamaru muttered resignedly, 'it looks as though our plans have gone to the dogs.'

Akamaru howled in protest, and Shikamaru sighed. 'Sorry. You know what I meant.'

Realising that he'd just apologized to a dog, even one of Akamaru's caliber, Shikamaru clapped a hand to his forehead.

'For gods sake,' he snapped, 'let's just get this over with.'

'Certainly,' a new voice sneered. 'Foolish children, wanting to die so young…'

A soft, whip-like sound could be heard in the silence and Hinata whirled, knocking Tenten to the ground as she sensed the faint movement of the Seeker before her. A line of pain blazed down her leg, but it didn't deter her.

'Run!' she gasped, pain clear in her voice. 'I'll hold them off – just run!'

Hinata squeaked in shock as a set of hands grabbed her and jerked her to her feet, steadying her as her leg went out from under her.

'Can you walk?' Neji demanded.

'Yes…'

Good. Get them out of here – I'll follow. Now!' Neji added harshly, sensing his cousin's hesitation.

'Yes, Neji-nii-san,' Hinata got out with difficulty, limping down the tunnel as fast as she could.

'What can you do, brat?' the Seeker asked curiously. 'You want to fight like your pathetic jounin? Don't make me laugh.'

Neji smiled. 'I can see you,' he warned them, seconds before he attacked.

'Hakke!'


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I let you live

**Title: **Flight

**Rating: **G, action, adventure

**Pairing / characters: **Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Konoha's ten

**Word count: **2, 330 words

**Warnings: **Er… some for the manga? See previous chapters…

**Summary: **Two strangers make their way to Konoha, Kakashi brings bad news to Tsunade, Shikamaru is injured

**A/N: **At last. Next chapter up!!

'Well, we'll be home soon…'

Yeah, but no one will be here. They're on that mission, remember?'

'I'm not that old, boy.'

'And I'm not a boy anymore.'

'You are to me.'

'Idiot. You still owe me money.'

'And you still owe me a jutsu.'

'Bastard.'

'So you keep saying. I thought you wanted your money?'

'Well?'

'_Oiroke no jutsu!'_

'Ah, wonderful, wonderful…'

'PERVERT!!'

The tunnel was small. Neji hadn't fully appreciated the size of his location until he had to utilize every bit of space he had. It was only fortunate that the other Seekers had fallen back, allowing them to fight one on one. In Neji's eyes this was a problem, not so much for him as for his team mates.

Alone in the darkness, Neji had no idea what was happening above ground, but he couldn't risk turning his attention away from his opponent – it would have been too risky. As it was, the Seeker was far stronger than Neji had originally assumed, and he was forcibly reminded of another time, another fight, in which he had nearly lost his life…

Ducking beneath a blow he would never have seen had he not had the byakugan, Neji crouched low against the tunnel wall and wondered if he was going to be lucky enough to survive this time.

With a wordless cry, Sakura slammed her fist into a tree trunk, cartwheeling away as the trunk pulled free of the ground. Swearing, she landed lightly on the ground, her target – a Seeker with a surprisingly young face – having leapt backwards, out of danger.

Sakura's sharp green eyes scanned her surroundings. They were not outnumbered by any means, but the Seekers were exactly as Kakashi-sensei had warned – dangerous.

Hinata lay on her side, not far from where Sakura was fighting, blood slowly staining her clothes. Sakura had no idea of the gravity of her injury; her opponent refused to let her get close enough to Hinata to protect her.

Lee and Tenten had engaged another Seeker, Kiba and Akamaru a third. Shino was balanced high above them in the treeline, but the dark cloud around him indicated that he was not out of the fight.

With a sharp gesture, his bugs swarmed downward towards Hinata, clouding around her prone body. Reassured that Hinata was protected by her team mates, Sakura returned her attention to her opponent, not missing Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru teaming up against two more Seekers.

Their teamwork was excellent as always – Chouji, making swift use of his baika no jutsu, had restrained the two Seekers while Shikamaru removed their weapons. Ino, not one to be left out of the action, lifted her hands in the seal formation that would allow her to take over the Seeker's mind.

Ino frowned. Not only could she not penetrate the mind of the Seeker before her, but it was as though his mind had been… altered.

'That can't be right,' she murmured, taking a deep breath and trying to force her way into his mind.

Her scream of pain snagged Shikamaru's attention, and he lunged forward, only just catching her as she crumpled to the ground, clutching her temples.

'Ino! What the hell happened?' he demanded, horrified to see that her hands were covered in blood.

'His – his mind – is like steel… it's like hitting my head against a wall… over and over and over…'

Shikamaru cradled her carefully, trying to shield her and get her on her feet, but Ino was in no position to move. Consequently, neither she or Shikamaru were able to avoid their opponent's next attack, and Shikamaru threw himself over her to protect her from the explosion.

The blast ripped through the clearing, bringing a temporary halt to the fighting, and Kiba threw up his hands to shield his face from the debris.

'Shikamaru!' he shouted. 'Ino!'

'Tsunade-sama, may I speak with you?'

Tsunade glanced up from the multitude of paperwork littering her desk, and smiled tiredly.

'Kakashi. What can I do for you?'

The slender jounin no longer wore his ANBU uniform, but Tsunade could still see traces of the captain beneath the mask.

Kakashi leaned against the table, arms folded. 'I've heard rumors that Akatsuki is on the move,' he informed her softly. 'Their targets are two jinchuuriki – and one of them is Shukaku.'

'Shukaku… the one tails?'

'Aa. His host is Suna no Gaara.'

The inkbrush fell to the table, but Tsunade was oblivious to the smear of ink on her work.

'Gaara? Of course… have you managed to confirm these rumors?' she asked intently.

Kakashi shook his head. 'Of course not,' he said dryly. 'However, I have managed to confirm that Uchiha Itachi was seen in Konoha three days ago.'

Alarmed, Tsunade stared at him. 'He was here and no one noticed?'

'Gai did – but even though he had Itachi followed, he left shortly afterwards. I believe he was looking for something – or someone.'

'Naruto…'

Kakashi shrugged. 'It could have been Sasuke.'

Tsunade got up. 'No. Itachi would have been among the first to know of Sasuke's defection. If it's as you say, and Akatsuki is on the move, then Itachi could only have been after Naruto. I see no other reason for him to come back here now.'

Kakashi hesitated. 'There is something else, actually, and it directly concerns the Uchiha bloodline.'

'The sharingan?'

'Yes.'

Lips tightening, Kakashi handed Tsunade a scroll and watched as her face drained of colour.

'Does – does anyone else know of this?'

'Not as far as I know.'

'Kakashi, I want you to keep this to yourself for a while. Naruto is on the way back to Konoha, and I would prefer to keep this from him for the time being. I will have a message sent to Sunagakure at once.'

'If there's anything else I can do –'

'Just keep your eyes open. Tell no one but the other jounin about Akatsuki.'

Kakashi lifted a hand in a lazy salute, and turned to leave the office, but Tsunade stopped him.

'Kakashi…'

'Yes?'

'Don't mention any of this to Iruka.'

The above ground explosion took Neji's opponents by surprise, and he took immediate advantage of the distraction to run. He was not badly injured, and he was not afraid, but he was unable to use his full strength due to the confines of the tunnel. As he ran through the water, he could hear them coming after him, and risked glancing back only once to see where they were.

They were gaining.

Neji swore under his breath, and put on an extra burst of speed, trying to conserve his chakra, and praying that no one had been injured in the blast.

It took several minutes for Neji to free himself from the tunnel and the debris that blocked it, and when he did, the scene that met his eyes paralyzed him.

'Oh gods,' he whispered in shock. 'Everyone…'

Kiba lowered his hands, fighting down the urge to be sick. These Seekers… they couldn't have been human.

Of their team, only Shino, himself and Lee had managed to remain standing. Shino's bugs were nowhere to be seen, and Lee was bleeding rather badly, but they were alive. As for the others… Hinata lay on her back, a fallen branch across her arm and chest. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, and Kiba could only guess at the extent of her injuries. Sakura lay near her, one hand clutching her leg. Rivulets of blood ran between her fingers, but the medic showed no signs of pain. Struggling upright, Sakura automatically looked for Ino – and rage hardened her eyes.

Ino lay pinned beneath an unmoving Shikamaru, and a whey-faced Chouji was releasing the jutsu that had saved his life, and was staggering to his feet. Kiba was already running toward the three of them, cursing Shikamaru under his breath.

'Damned fool, always too lazy to look after yourself…'

Ino turned her head, tears mingling with the blood on her cheeks. 'Someone help him,' she pleaded. 'I can't get up…'

A swirl of leaves, and a Seeker appeared between Kiba, Chouji, and their injured team mates. Triumph twisting his face, the Seeker brought down a short sword, his intent obvious.

Ino screamed, but the sword never reached its intended target.

Silver eyes like stones, Neji twisted his arm to block the blow, and the sword bit into his skin. A humourless smile crossed his face as he slammed his free hand into the Seeker's chest.

'Jyuuken!' he snarled, drawing on his reserves of chakra.

A startled expression crossed the Seekers face as he stumbled backwards, falling to his knees and reaching up to press his hand against his chest.

'Did you think I would be defeated so easily?' Neji demanded. 'Hyuuga is the strongest in Konoha… know that before you die.'

'Die?'

'I have forced my chakra into your body,' Neji explained grimly. 'Jyuuken has damaged all your internal organs; specifically your heart. There is no way for you to repair the damage, and I doubt Sakura is in the mood for compassion.'

Lashing out with his foot, Neji kicked the Seeker over, watching impassively as he tried – and failed – to get up.

'Chouji, get Shikamaru and Ino out of here,' Neji ordered. 'We have to retreat. I'll hold them off while you –'

'Not again, you won't,' Kiba snapped. 'We're a team, we fight like one or we die like one. Akamaru! Ready?'

Akamaru barked once, his fur standing on end.

'N-Neji- nii-san… run… please…'

Hinata lifted her hand towards him. 'Don't… let… them… don't… let… them…'

Caught between the cousin he'd once hated, and the Seekers he wanted to destroy, Neji stared helplessly at Hinata's bruised face. For a moment, his resolve wavered, and then he nodded once.

'Kiba, can you distract them for a minute?' he asked in a low voice. 'We can't fight them, and I –'

Kiba lifted his hands. 'How long do you need?'

'However long you can give me.'

Shizune sat alone on the railings, Tonton asleep in her lap. Her eyes never wavered from the fifth face carved into the mountain, but she could hardly see Tsunade's likeness through the blur of her tears.

The mistake she had made had put Tsunade's life – and position – in jeopardy.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, the wind catching the words before anyone else could hear them. 'If only I dared ask for forgiveness…'

'Shizune, stop crying. There is nothing to forgive.'

Shizune would have fallen had Tsunade not been there to stop her.

'Tsunade-sama… I – '

Tsunade sat down beside her, putting the sake jug on the floor.

'It looks nothing like me, you know.'

'Eh?'

'The monument,' Tsunade said, gesturing expansively to the stone faces. 'It looks nothing like me.'

'Tsunade-sama, have you been drinking?' Shizune asked suspiciously.

'Only a little,' the Fifth replied vaguely. 'Only a little.'

Leaning forward, Shizune sniffed Tsunade's breath, wrinkling her nose at the pungent smell of sake.

'You drink too much,' Tsunade-sama,' she said disapprovingly.

Tsunade sighed. 'Yes, I know. Shizune… have I put my faith in the wrong person? Have I chosen the wrong time to make such a bet?'

Shizune hesitated. 'You always pick the losing bet, Tsunade-sama,' she began carefully. 'Maybe this time, if you betted on the lesser option, the better will happen.'

'You sound like Jiraiya,' Tsunade grumbled. 'The losing bet, huh? Maybe I'll try that.'

'Maybe…' Shizune agreed, reaching for the sake jug. 'You need more water in your diet, Tsunade-sama.'

'Don't you dare pour out my sake!'

They moved as swiftly through the trees as they could, carrying their injured team mates. Tenten was supported by Lee, her injured arm hanging uselessly at her side. Neji, Hinata across his back, led them at the pace he thought they could maintain, trying not to hurt Hinata more than she'd already been injured. Sakura, Shino and Kiba brought up the rear, and Chouji, somehow managing to help Ino and carry a still unconscious Shikamaru, kept a constant watch over the ground below them.

'Sakura… will you help him?' Chouji asked suddenly, his quiet voice breaking the silence. 'I really don't want him to die, if it can be helped. I – I think he's really hurt…'

'It's all my fault,' Ino whispered, close to tears. 'If I hadn't been so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened… he was trying to protect me…'

'It's no one's fault,' Shino replied. 'We were warned about the Seekers, and the damage has been done. The only thing we can do is find a place to rest safely while we gather our strength. They will come after us again; we have to be ready.'

'I... I don't think we can defeat them, Shino.'

'I know that.' Shino shrugged faintly. 'Nevertheless, we are Konoha shinobi. We have to protect our village, no matter what the cost.'

'That's… my line.'

Shikamaru's voice was so faint they could barely hear him, but it was enough at least, to bring Chouji to a halt. 'Shikamaru…'

Shikamaru blinked up at him. 'This is troublesome,' he whispered.

Ino's laughter sounded perilously like crying. 'Everything's troublesome to you, Shikamaru.'

'Women… Even when you die for them, they're ungrateful.'

'I'm sorry,' Ino whispered. 'I'm so sorry…'

Shikamaru stared at her. 'I should get myself injured more often just to hear you apologise.'

'Shikamaru, don't talk so much,' Ino told him, wiping her tears away. 'Just rest until we can heal you.'

Shikamaru's voice was already fading. 'See? There's… still hope… for you…'

'Shikamaru?' Chouji asked uncertainly, fear in his tone. 'Don't close your eyes…'

'I'm… sorry… Chouji… so…tired…'

Sakura's voice was sharp. 'Chouji, get him on the ground now!'

Chouji didn't hesitate, landing lightly between a tangle of bushes and laying Shikamaru down gently.

Sakura dropped to her knees beside him, yanking on his jacket.

'Don't you dare die on us, Nara Shikamaru,' she snarled. 'Don't even think about it!'


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I let you live

**Title: **Return of a stranger

**Rating: **G, action

**Pairing / characters: **Everyone (almost)

**Word count: **2911 words

**Warnings: **Spoilers abound, as always

**Summary: **Ichiro remembers Iruka, Shizune tries to get a grip on her guilt, Naruto returns

**A/N: **I kind of like the idea of Naruto being so different, not so… loudmouthed. It makes a nice change…

Ichiro blinked against the sudden light in the darkness. Only a few days ago he and three other children had been moved underground and isolated, although it felt like weeks.

Two of them had been receiving injections from the silver haired man who seemed to have no name, and already one of them – a girl close to his age – had fallen ill. Ichiro had tried waking her to no avail. The books Iruka-sensei had allowed him to read had never told him what to do when someone was sick; his parents usually left him alone, and he was never sick at school.

Iruka-sensei…

Ichiro's throat tightened at the thought of his teacher. Until he had started school, he'd been afraid of most adults, men and women alike. All they did was hurt, and hurt, and hurt, until he couldn't feel anything.

Like all other children, school attendance was compulsory, but even away from the people who hurt him most, he'd been shy, afraid of touch, and afraid of everything – until the day someone had caught him when he'd been knocked over…

_It was warm in the playground, and Ichiro was sitting on the top of the slide, watching the other boys and girls playing. The boys were playing shinobi, each of them pretending to be one of the great shinobi who had helped save Konohagakure. A part of him really wanted to play with them, and he'd even been invited, but he'd shook his head shyly, climbing the slide to watch them. Making up his mind, Ichiro slid down the slide and crossed the playground when someone – an older boy – ran past him, and knocked him over. Before Ichiro could even touch the sand, two hands grabbed him and pushed him back onto his feet. Ichiro froze, and then forced himself to turn around. It was a teacher at the academy, and he was smiling. For the first time in his young life, Ichiro didn't run, but smiled back a little hesitantly. _

'_You must be Kazoku Ichiro,' the teacher said cheerfully._

'_Yes, Sensei…'_

'_Ayaka-sensei tells me that you're a quick learner,' the teacher continued. 'Who knows, maybe I'll get to teach you soon. I hear you're far too smart to be in your class.'_

_Bewildered, Ichiro stared up at him. No one had ever called him smart before._

'_I'm Umino Iruka. Have you had lunch already?'_

_Ichiro swallowed, and nodded once, jerkily._

_Iruka-sensei shrugged lightly. 'Do you have room for an apple? I enjoy sharing with my students.'_

_The same smile lighting his face, Iruka-sensei handed him an apple, taking a bite of the one he held in his hand._

'_Why don't you join the other children? I'm sure they'd be happy to have you play with them.'_

'_M- maybe tomorrow,' Ichiro mumbled, hearing his stomach growl. 'T- thank you, Iruka-sensei.'_

'_My pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow, Ichiro-chan.'_

_Iruka-sensei waved at him, and walked across the playground. Ichiro stared after him and then hid behind the tree to wolf down the apple._

_After that, Iruka-sensei had come to see him every day, and Ichiro had looked forward to seeing him, and talking to him and being with the only person who didn't seem to want to cause him pain…_

And now, he'd been taken away from the only person he loved, and he didn't know what to do. Both the children and the adults in this strange place had left him alone, even though he hadn't been given any injections. The children were too afraid, and the adults considered him too weak for their experiments.

They kept giving him food, drinks, but Ichiro had eaten nothing, not trusting any of them.

A shinobi had to pay careful attention to his surroundings, and the first time they had tried to feed him, Ichiro had noticed the strange colour of the food. He refused to touch it, hoping Iruka-sensei would be proud of how careful he was – even if he felt so dizzy and so tired that he wanted to eat until he burst.

Backing into the corner, Ichiro wiped away the tears he hadn't known were falling and sank to his knees in the darkness.

Gaara sat patiently on the side of the bed, stripped to the waist.

His blue eyes focused first on the wall, then on the identical grins his siblings wore.

'I think I'm going to kill the both of you,' he muttered without heat.

Temari chuckled. 'Come on, it's time they saw you for who you are.'

Gaara stared at her dubiously. 'I think they're seeing more than I planned.'

The two women across the room were trying to keep their voices low, but shinobi's senses were sharper than most, and hard as he tried not to listen, the words intruded on his conscious anyway.

'Beautiful body…'

'…strong…'

'Graceful and deadly…'

'Imagine him holding you…'

'Imagine him kissing you!'

At that, both of them had dissolved into almost embarrassed laughter.

The door swung open, and Gaara stiffened as two Suna elders walked into the room.

'Out,' the first barked.

The two women fled immediately, apologizing to Gaara on their way out. The elder gestured at Temari and Kankuro.

'Wait outside while we speak to the Kazekage.'

'Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of them,' Gaara said shortly.

'Kazekage-sama, this is not the time for indulging in your whims,' the elder snapped. 'There are several issues we need to discuss.'

'Right now?' Kankuro demanded. 'He's been injured, surely even you can permit him medical attention!'

'Kankuro.' Gaara's voice was gentle. 'I already know what they want. They wish me to step down from my position and cede the title of Kazekage to someone else. Someone… worthier.'

Temari's voice was a snarl. 'There are none _worthier _than he is. Gaara has done more for this village than any other Kazekage, including our father.'

'That may be so, but there are risks that we cannot afford to take,' the elder said implacably. 'Gaara will step down, or we will force him to.'

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment. 'Another assassination attempt?' he asked tiredly. 'You know that won't work.'

'You will step down,' the elder repeated. 'You have no other choice.'

The two swept out of the room in the same manner they had entered it.

As the door closed, Gaara slumped backwards.

'It never ends,' he muttered.

Kankuro's voice vibrated with rage. 'Those bastards actually think they can get away with this – I'll show them what they can do with their "request" –'

'Kankuro, calm down,' Temari snapped. 'We do have another option, one no one else seems to have considered.'

'What the hell would that be?'

'We send word to Tsunade-sama and hire ourselves Konoha's finest shinobi.'

Iruka paused outside the office, sensing Kakashi's presence within. For a moment he deliberated, wanting to enter but hating to disturb the jounin's paperwork – Kakashi's hatred of all things office-like was well known, just as it was known that once he got started, it was better just to leave him alone.

'You might as well come in, Iruka.'

Iruka pushed the door open. 'I hope I'm not disturbing you, Kakashi.'

Kakashi propped his feet on the table lazily. 'Not at all. What can I help you with?'

Iruka took a deep breath. 'I have to talk to you about something. It… it's about Sasuke.'

Kakashi tensed. 'What about him?' he asked neutrally.

'I heard that Uchiha Itachi was back in Konoha. Is he looking for Sasuke again?'

'I don't know, Iruka. Gai had him followed, but Itachi shook them off. We haven't seen him since. Why would you think he was looking for Sasuke?'

Iruka sighed faintly. 'Because Itachi wants to kill him,' he said dryly. 'Why else? I suppose… I suppose I'm a little on edge.'

'I don't blame you,' Kakashi said quietly. 'Everyone is tense. Patrols of the village have doubled since the children were taken.'

Startled, Iruka stared at him. 'They have? I never noticed –'

A wide grin was just visible through Kakashi's mask. 'Of course not. The ANBU are very good at what they do. I should know.'

Kakashi jerked his head towards the katana in the corner of the cluttered office, and a faint smile edged its way onto Iruka's face.

'So you would. Kakashi… please, if you hear anything about the children –'

'You'll be the first to know,' Kakashi promised.

Iruka lowered his head. 'Thank you,' he muttered, and fled before his emotions could get the better of him.

Kakashi watched him go, frowning.

'I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to seeing Konoha again.'

A shrug. 'It's fine. Missions take priority over anything else, right?'

'Right. There might be some… resistance… to your role, so take this with you. It should help.'

'Because I'm such an idiot?'

'Brat.' Jiraiya ruffled his hair affectionately. 'This is A rank at the very least, so take care, and come back soon.'

'You got it.'

Naruto sent his teacher a bright grin and leapt into the tree line, soon disappearing from sight.

Jiraiya sighed. 'Tsunade is going to kill me for this one.'

In the faint, predawn light, Sakura sank to her knees on the tree branch, shivering despite the heavy cloak she wore. It was snowing again, and she was freezing, completely unable to feel her hands or feet.

It was a miracle any of them were able to keep moving – the losses they suffered were severe.

Despite repeated healing over the course of the last four or five hours, Shikamaru was still too weak to move much. He'd repeatedly told them to leave him behind until Kiba had simply slapped him upside the head and told him to get over it, no one was going anywhere.

Ino had refused to allow Sakura to heal her, guilt still very evident in her eyes. Neji too, had refused to allow himself to be healed, although his reasons were not the same.

'If you waste chakra on a simple wound you won't be of use when we really need your skills,' he'd said flatly. 'Save your strength for Shikamaru and Hinata-sama. They need it more than I do.'

Hinata was no better, keeping herself on her feet with only sheer determination, unwilling to let her comrades down because of her wounds. Drawing on reserves she hadn't known she possessed, she, like Neji, utilized her byakugan in order to keep the Seekers from coming too close.

'We need to get moving soon,' Shino said quietly. 'If it gets any lighter, they'll be able to track us with more than just our chakra impressions. We don't have much time left.'

Lee got to his feet. 'Then let's move out,' he said determinedly. 'I'll take Tenten and –'

'I can walk, Lee,' Tenten said pointedly. 'I'm injured, not dead.'

Lee opened his mouth to reply, but Neji cut him off. 'Enough, Lee. Just…enough.'

Hinata froze, silver eyes seeing something no one else could.

'Someone's coming!' she gasped. 'We're too late –'

Eyes hardening, Neji leapt in front of her, kunai in hand. 'Stay back,' he warned her bleakly.

Kiba positioned himself between Shikamaru and Ino, hands already poised in preparation of a jutsu.

'Let them come,' he snarled. 'I'll destroy them all!'

A heartbeat, then another, and another.

In the silence, Tenten could hear her own breathing, low and unsteady.

She could see nothing, could hear nothing, focus on nothing. The world was not dark, but nor was it light enough for her to see anything but shadows. Swallowing to clear the lump in her throat, Tenten admitted silently that they were out of their depth, that in spite of her wishes to become like her idol, she was not quite ready to die.

'He's coming closer,' Hinata whispered. 'His… chakra… it's so powerful…'

By then, they could all clearly sense the unknown shinobi's strength as he moved towards them. The sun was rising, already filtering through the snow-laden tree tops, lending the surroundings an ethereal light.

Tiredly, Neji blinked to ease the pressure in his temples from prolonged use of the byakugan – and realized that he didn't need it.

A tall, oddly shaped figure was making its way towards them, keeping to the shadows. Neji tensed, determined to protect his comrades, but the figure stopped a few feet away from them, issuing an instruction in a calm, low voice.

'All of you, lower your weapons.'

Familiar somehow, yet different. There was a note of quiet confidence in the tone, of authority, something that had not been present in the speaker since any of them had last seen him…

'N- Naruto?' Kiba asked uncertainly. 'Is that you?'

'No, it's an illusion,' Naruto said dryly. 'Of course it's me.'

'Neji's voice was sharp. 'How can we believe you?'

'I'll show you.'

The figure stepped forward, shrugging off the pouch he wore slung across his back. The sunlight slanted across bright blue eyes, and a faintly mischievous grin.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Naruto lifted a hand casually. 'Hey.'

Uchiha Sasuke stared down at the body of the former Sannin known as Orochimaru, disgust evident in his dark eyes.

'Pathetic,' he muttered. 'For all that you called yourself a sannin, you were really nothing more than a shell.'

Turning on his heel, Sasuke stepped over the snake-skin and walked out of the shadows.

Kabuto was standing outside, tension evident in his clenched fists. 'Which one are you?' he demanded as Sasuke paused beside him.

'Kabuto… can't you tell?' Sasuke asked, laughing softly. 'If you need more proof, look for yourself.'

Frozen, Kabuto could only watch as Sasuke walked away.

For a moment, no one moved, or breathed. If the situation had seemed unreal before it was more so now that their comrade and team mate stood before them after nearly three years away from Konoha…

'Close your mouth, Sakura,' Naruto told the medic nin cheekily. 'You'll catch a cold that way.'

For once, Sakura did as he'd told her, but her wide-eyed stare told its own story. They'd all changed, each and every one of them, but Naruto seemed to have changed the most.

He was taller, and stood straighter. The chubbiness had gone, leaving a slender, well muscled form in its place. His hair was long, longer than any of them remembered, held out of his eyes by the black hitae-ate he wore. Even his clothing had changed, the somber black and orange suiting him well. A weapon scroll was strapped to his leg in place of a shuriken holster, and the odd shape was attributed to the large scroll he wore across his back. Despite its evident weight, Naruto moved easily, almost lightly across the branches towards them.

Each movement exuded a confidence that had not been there before, and while his eyes were still full of laughter, they also held a new maturity.

'Naruto…' Sakura whispered, unable to believe her eyes.

Hinata, for her part, had shrank behind Neji, her throat closing until she thought she would pass out.

This was Naruto… her Naruto, the man she'd always believed him to be, standing so close to her that she could smell the faint scent she'd come to associate him with, ramen and danger and recklessness – except that he didn't seem so reckless anymore…

'It's good to see you all again,' Naruto said simply.

'You've changed.' It was the first thing Kiba could think of, and possibly the best way of irking his friend, but Naruto nodded.

'So have you. The Inuzuka clan should be proud.'

Taken aback, Kiba stared at him. Where was the bragging, the teasing, the cockiness? Since when had Naruto been so quiet? When had he ever been quiet?

Neji, however, sensed something else. The byakugan was a powerful weapon, able to see more than anything else save the sharingan, but he had the distinct impression that Naruto saw more than even the byakugan could, and it unsettled him deeply.

Naruto's bright eyes rested on him for a moment, and Neji was absolutely certain Naruto could see his own struggles of the past, struggles to overcome his hatred of the Hyuuga, and of his cousin.

'I've brought supplies,' Naruto announced, shaking Neji from his thoughts. 'Oh, and I brought orders from Jiraiya, but I don't think anyone needs to see them.'

'Orders?' Shikamaru asked suddenly. 'What orders?'

Naruto skipped a branch and landed beside him, handing him a scroll. 'See for yourself. I'm taking over this mission.'

Ino's eyes bulged. 'You're what?'

Naruto didn't even blink at the almost-outrage in Ino's voice, but glanced over his shoulder.

'I'm taking over,' he repeated. 'I'll be team leader until we reach Konoha.'

Shikamaru lifted his head. 'He's right…. The idiot will be taking charge until we get home.'

In the silence, Kiba groaned. 'Great. Now not only are we being pursued by inhuman shinobi with inhuman strength, but we also have to put up with Naruto… I hope you've learned something, baka.'

Naruto's sunny grin returned. 'Yeah,' he said lightly, 'I've learned that some people never grow up no matter how much time they've been given.'

Taken aback, Kiba stared at him, and his lips twitched of their own accord.

'Moron,' he muttered without heat. 'You really have changed, haven't you?'

'A little,' Naruto agreed simply. 'Who hasn't?'

Team leader… Shikamaru sighed.

Despite Naruto's lightheartedness, he was clearly up to something – not that it was anything new.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I let you live

**Title: **Battle in the forest

**Rating: **G, action

**Pairing / characters: **Naruto, Arashi, the Konoha chuunin, Gaara, Deidara,

**Word count: **3,429 words

**Warnings: **Spoilers, as always. Er… character death for anime only??

**Summary: **Naruto heads back to the facility to deal with the Seekers, fighting commences, Deidara attacks Gaara

**A/N: **A couple of points to mention: the ending of this chapter is deliberate. There is no punctuation whatsoever, save for the ellipses. I KNOW that. Second: Sasuke will not be mentioned from here on out. I have bigger plans for him, so look out for my next big plotline drumroll 'tears of blood' starring Uchiha Sasuke!!

Hope the fight scene worked well…

'The food's not much,' Naruto began, 'but it's better than nothing. Once you've all eaten, we'll start getting back to Konoha.'

'What about you?' Ino asked hesitantly. 'Aren't you hungry? I mean – you normally –'

Naruto folded his hands behind his head. 'I already ate before Jiraiya and I left the last village. Shikamaru – tell me about the mission.'

'You don't know?' Shikamaru asked in surprise. 'I thought that since Jiraiya-sama sent you –'

Naruto chuckled. 'That idiot. He heard about the Seekers from the old witch – and that you were sent to investigate some facility. He was able to give me your coordinates, and that's about it. The fool is _still _hung over from the night before.'

Naruto rolled his eyes expressively. 'On my money, I might add.'

Chouji stared at him dubiously. 'Are you sure you can do this, Naruto? We are chuunin, you know.'

Naruto pointedly ignored the remark. 'From what I understand, they're S class criminals, with jutsus not seen in Fire Country, right?'

Shikamaru nodded. 'I don't think it's only their jutsus that are different. It could be something else entirely.'

Naruto looked thoughtful. 'Well, given the nature of the facility, its possible that it could be medical. Sakura, you'd know more than I would – is it possible to medically alter someone's strengths?'

Taken aback by the question coming from Naruto of all people, Sakura answered without her usual snappiness.

'It can be done – remember Mizuki?'

Naruto looked sheepish. 'Oh, yeah. I forgot.'

Kiba snorted. 'What's new? You're always forgetting something.'

Naruto's eyes twinkled, but he refrained from commenting. 'Eat, so we can get back to Konoha.'

'Naruto – that facility – I don't think we can just leave those children there,' Lee said quietly.

'You were told to investigate the facility, and report back, which you've done. Your mission is over.'

Appalled, the chuunin stared at him.

'Naruto,' Neji began slowly, alarmed at his apparent callousness, 'I don't know what happened when you left Konoha, but this – this doesn't seem like you –'

Naruto sighed. 'And once again, no one lets me finish what I was trying to say,' he told no one in particular.

'I swear, one of these days…'

'What –' Kiba began just as slowly, 'in the hell are you talking about?'

''Your mission is over,' Naruto repeated, 'but just because you've done that, doesn't mean we're finished. We're Konoha shinobi, of course we aren't going to leave those kids there.'

Naruto straightened up. 'I'm giving you another assignment. We're going back to that damned facility, and we're going to get those kids back. As I mentioned earlier, I'll be acting as jounin-sensei, so you'll be following my instructions. Got it?'

'Well, sure,' Tenten said sarcastically, but I think you left out the part where we have to defeat a dozen Seekers before we can even get inside the place.'

Naruto grinned. 'Come on, we can take 'em.'

'We can.'

'Yup.' The grin grew wider, and a little feral. 'I'm itching for a good fight anyway.'

'You've lost your mind,' Shikamaru told him bluntly. 'We should all run in the opposite direction.'

But for the first time, he could see traces of the cocky, self assured kid Naruto had been, and it made him smile despite his injuries.

'What the hell,' Kiba shrugged. 'We'd have to go back there eventually.'

Ino shook her head. 'Shikamaru is right, we're all crazy.'

'But that's why we work so well together,' Naruto told her cheerfully.

'Gaara… can I speak to you?'

The Kazekage didn't openly acknowledge Temari's presence, nor did he tell her to leave him alone. Instead, he slumped against the window and stared out into the sky.

'What is wrong, Temari?' he asked wearily.

Temari bit her lip. Gaara sounded… defeated.

'Just to talk to you, little brother,' she replied quietly. 'Nothing else.'

Gaara turned. 'I don't want to bother you with my problems.'

'You aren't. I came to you, remember?'

Still he hesitated before saying softly 'something is coming. Something… beyond our control. I worry I will fail in my duty towards Sunagakure. I worry that… that I will not be able to protect you, and Kankuro. Both of you have stood by me when others could not… I fear I will repay your loyalty to me with your suffering. I do not wish to see that.'

Gaara… You're stronger than you could ever have been. So much has changed since the Sand attacked Konoha – you've changed. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much.'

Gaara turned away from the window. 'If I die, there will be few to mourn my passing.'

'You aren't going to die! I can't believe that – I won't!'

'Temari, it is not only the Council who would see me dead. There are others who want to possess the Ichibi. They will stop at nothing to get what they want.'

'Then Kankuro and I will protect you, we –'

Temari, stop. I refuse to let you die for me.'

'We're all shinobi!' Temari protested. 'You have to trust us!'

'I trust you because we are family, but I cannot allow you to get hurt because you two are all that keeps Shukaku subdued. Were you to die, I would lose myself completely.'

'Gaara…'

The first explosion took them by surprise. The second – and third – had them running from the room.

Gaara could hear the screams from somewhere below them, and it spurned him into action.

'Attack! Suna is under attack! Someone find the Kazekage!'

'Find Kankuro,' Gaara ordered. 'My people need me.'

'Be careful!' Temari called as they split up.

_Please, little brother, be careful…_

Tsunade's voice was low, and dangerous. 'Where is he, Jiraiya? Where is he?'

Jiraiya lifted his hands placatingly. 'Now Tsunade, lets not be so hasty. I sent him after his friends so he could help them.'

'Without talking to me first? Without letting me see him first?'

'You've missed him.'

'Of course I have, you idiot! I have half a mind to send you after him!'

'Tsunade, believe me when I say he's capable of handling anything thrown at him.'

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. 'I should kill you now.'

'Don't you want to wait until he comes home first?' Jiraiya asked pleadingly.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed in oncentration as he knelt on the branch of a tree bordering the facility. Seekers swarmed the area, armed with shuriken and kunai, and in a few cases, katanas, but Naruto wasn't concerned with that.

Three…two…one…

Five more guards stepped out of the facility, taking up places at the periphery of the property, bringing the total to seven. Seven Seekers, and three shinobi, all of them missing nin.

'Ok, listen up,' Naruto said tersely. ''If we get split up, complete your task and go back to Konoha. If I don't come home, either I've been delayed because of the mission, or the mission has failed. Whatever happens, don't come looking for me. I made a promise to protect you, and I'll keep it. Do you understand? Whatever happens, do what it is I've told you to, and get back to Konoha.'

'But Naruto…'

'No buts. This is a direct order from your superior, and you will obey it!'

Sakura swallowed, staring at her team mate. 'What are you going to do?'

Naruto shrugged. 'I thought I'd drop in and say hi.'

Realizing his intention a moment too late, Neji lunged forward, but Naruto had already leapt off the branch and landed lightly on the ground below.

The Seeker nearest him turned. 'What –'

Naruto grinned. 'Hi.'

'We can't just leave him there, the idiot, we have to help him –'

Shikamaru grabbed Chouji's arm. 'Wait,' he said quietly. 'Naruto is up to something.'

'He's acting like an idiot,' Tenten hissed. 'Just when I thought the fool had actually grown up a little, he does something like this…'

Lee frowned. 'Shikamaru is right, he's up to something. He's too calm – normally he would have rushed in by now.'

Naruto folded his arms. 'Where is he?'

'What are you talking about, boy?' one of the Seekers snarled.

'If another person says that, I'm going to lose my mind. Where's your leader?'

The Seeker grinned slowly. 'You want to see Arashi? Don't be ridiculous. You could never hope to compare to him.'

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, because why would I want to compare myself to such low level scum?' he shot back.

The Seekers eyes narrowed. 'Watch your tongue.'

Whipping a kunai from the weapons pouch on his thigh, the Seeker lunged forward faster than it should have been possible, slashing at Naruto….

…except that Naruto was no longer there, but a few feet away.

Arms still folded, Naruto said 'was that it? What a waste.'

'You little –'

'Leave him to me.'

At the new voice, Sakura shrank back instinctively at the menace she heard in the tone. This one… this one was dangerous, and she wasn't sure Naruto realized that.

Naruto regarded the new threat thoughtfully.

'You're a real bastard, you know that?' he asked conversationally. 'Taking kids from their homes and treating them like experiments – playthings… I never could stand people like you.'

'I make them stronger, turn them into weapons. Their villages would have done that anyway, without my intervention.'

'You destroy them!' Naruto snarled. 'You destroy their hopes, you take their lives, and you don't give a damn about them!'

'What would you know about it?' Arashi demanded. 'What could you possibly know about anything?'

Pain, barely concealed, flickered in Naruto's eyes. 'More than you'd ever know. I won't let you destroy anymore lives. I'll kill you before you hurt anymore kids.'

'Then come, and try!'

Arashi reached behind him, and Naruto tensed as he pulled a small scroll from the pouch he wore. Throwing the scarlet scroll into the air, he watched it unfurl before shouting a command, and the air was filled with a rain of senbon.

Naruto leapt backwards, out of the reach of the senbon, landing lightly on the ground in a crouch. Even as he did, Arashi flew forward, fist cocked to strike a blow. Naruto came up off the ground, catching the punch easily. Using Arashi's momentum against him, Naruto lifted his knee, sending the older man tumbling. Despite the weight of the scroll, Naruto fought easily, and economically. Arashi pulled himself to his feet, panting.

'Damn you,' he hissed.

'Come.'

Above them, Neji was watching Naruto, pupils dilated. Three years was not a long time, but Naruto's fighting skills were vastly different than he remembered. He was faster, sharper, and as he watched Naruto block a series of attacks with a combination of taijutsu, Neji was forcibly reminded of Lee. The only difference was that while Lee used his speed to his advantage, Naruto used a clever combination of moves that were hard to predict, and an almost uncanny knowledge of what his opponent was going to do next.

Naruto's eyes flickered to the side. Three Seekers were advancing slowly, clearly hoping to turn the tide in their favour. He and his opponent were evenly matched, and Arashi refused to give him quarter to use any ninjutsu. Shrugging mentally, Naruto skipped to the side, neatly avoiding a blast of flames that would have incinerated him. Grinning, Naruto leapt into the air…

…and came down on the back of the large, speckled frog that took out several trees as well as the Seeker who had attempted to sneak up on him.

'Impossible!' Neji gasped.

'What is?' Lee demanded, completely thrown by Neji's clear shock.

'He – he summoned a frog…'

'He has been known to do that from time to time, Neji,' Ino said dryly.

Neji turned and said quietly 'Not when the amount of chakra he uses is roughly the same as we used for the tree climbing exercises, its not.'

Taken aback, Ino stared at him. 'but I thought that summoning used large quantities of chakra…'

'It does… besides that, he never used a single seal – at least, none that I saw.'

Ino glanced down at the ground, and the fight taking place.

Naruto surprised Arashi by yawning widely. 'Is that all you've got to offer? I'm kind of getting bored here.'

'Are you an idiot? If you think a simple summoning is going to defeat me, you're sadly mistaken!'

Naruto shrugged. 'I wasn't using it to defeat you, but your little friends who tried to sneak up on me. I don't think they'll be trying again, for some reason.'

Sitting down, Naruto propped his head on his hand, before sticking out his tongue.

Enraged, Arashi ran forward, forming seals as he did so, when Naruto's voice stopped him in his tracks.

'Typical. Do you ever stop to look behind you?'

Arashi froze, and turned around slowly to see Naruto standing behind him, hands on hips, expression grim.

'How – how did you –'

'I've been here all the time,' Naruto told him. 'You were so focused on what you thought were your superior skills, that you never noticed what I was doing.'

'When – when did you?'

'When did I use kage bunshin? Right about the time you used your trick with the senbon. I was already using the clone when you attacked 'me'. This time, the games stop. If you still insist on attacking me, I'll show you my real strength.'

'Real strength? All you've done is play games with shadows.'

For a moment, the brash thirteen year old made a reappearance as Naruto stuck his tongue out.

'Baka!!'

Snarling, Arashi leapt forward.

In the treeline, a frozen Shikamaru watched the undoubtedly taunting gesture, his mind racing. Naruto was still the overconfident shinobi he'd always been, but a nagging feeling told him that this time, Naruto had the strength to back up the confidence. This time… this time, Naruto seemed different. He was stronger, faster, smarter, and there was something about him that had not been there when he'd left Konoha. As he watched silently, Naruto slammed a fist into the ground between himself and another Seeker, causing a crater at least a metre deep to appear before he moved away so swiftly that Shikamaru couldn't even see it.

Suddenly suspicious, Shikamaru replayed the events since Naruto's arrival, and came to a conclusion that was both startling and a little disquieting.

'It can't be,' he whispered. 'But then again…'

Gaara ran along the cliffs, eyes following the movement of the small clay bird that hovered above his city. Already, one had exploded, and his sand had barely succeeded in protecting the shinobi below.

Swearing silently, he hoped that Temari and Kankuro were well away from the fighting – and that they were safe. This was a fight he wasn't sure he wanted either of them seeing – especially considering that his opponent was Akatsuki.

'You're stronger than I expected, yeah,' the shinobi murmured. 'I wonder if Master Sasori counted on that happening.'

'Sasori?' Gaara questioned, the name both familiar and unfamiliar. 'Who is Sasori?'

The Akatsuki member laughed. 'You'll find out soon enough, jinchuuriki!'

Another clay bird joined the first, and Gaara paused to assess the situation, sand swirling around him.

'Hokage-sama, be careful!' a voice called up to him, but Gaara barely heard it. The two birds were merging, taking on a new shape as their wings melded together, their bodies and beaks following suit. The air around them hissed and shuddered, and before Gaara's eyes, a bird, nearly ten times the size it had been, flew down towards the vulnerable town below.

Snarling, Gaara sent jet after jet of sand after the bird, but it was far faster than the first, and for a moment, despair made him lose his focus. If he failed in protecting Sunagakure, he would have given the Elders just cause for his murder…

But it was not yet over. Gaara refused to give up, refused to surrender his village to Akatsuki. There were screams of terror from the villagers as the clay bird exploded – and darkness fell over Suna.

For a moment, the terrified villagers were too afraid to move, too afraid to look up and see their own demise, but when nothing happened, a few risked glances upwards to see the large blanket of sand that literally covered Suna from one end to the other. Gaara stood poised on the cliff, both hands extended in front of him, struggling to maintain the chakra control necessary to protect his village. Again, he could hear cries below him, but this time, they were of joy and relief, rather than fear.

'He did it!'

We're saved, we're saved!'

'Kazekage-sama is the greatest!'

And such was Gaara's focus that he failed to see the last bird fly straight towards him. Despite the swiftness of his sand's defense, the bird was faster, and white hot pain exploded in Gaara's shoulder. Unable to regain his balance, Gaara fell from the clifftop, the densely packed sand crumbling away from his slender form.

'That did it, yeah,' Deidara said in satisfaction. 'The jinchuuriki is ours.'

Naruto stepped backwards, his eyes narrowing. Before, he'd been relaxed, almost uncaring, but now his opponent could sense the killing intent that rolled off him. Naruto was no longer playing games.

'You're beginning to irritate me,' he said flatly. 'I never could stand people who thought they were better than others. You are just like Orochimaru… all you do is play with lives, and you don't care who you hurt.'

Arashi smiled thinly. 'Don't talk about things you don't understand, little boy. I am better than Orochimaru, far, far more superior… I am equal to a god!'

'Spare me,' Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes.

Naruto brought his leg forward, moving into a wide legged stance as he brought his hand up, focusing his chakra. The rasengan swirled in his palm… and then a sharp, papery sound filled the air.

'What… is… that?' Tenten asked softly. 'It sounds… different…'

'Wind!' Neji gasped. 'It's wind!'

'What do you mean?' Ino demanded. 'Where's the wind coming from?'

Lee glanced at her. 'Every shinobi is capable of producing elemental chakra, although some are have a natural affinity for certain elements – Asuma-sensei, for example, uses wind chakra. There are five different elements in the order of fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. It appears that Naruto-kun has a natural affinity for wind chakra as well.'

Shikamaru's suspicions coalesced as he watched the shuriken-shape form around the rasengan. He'd never seen anything like it, and clearly, neither had Arashi.

'What – what is that?' Arashi demanded, knowing immediately that such a jutsu would be lethal.

'It's called the rasenshuriken,' Naruto answered, 'and it's my own, original technique. Not even the sharingan can copy this. It also means your end!'

Before Arashi could react, Naruto leapt forward with a cry, lowering his hand. In the ensuing chaos, a scream could be heard as Arashi was caught up in the jutsu.

When Neji lowered his hands, his silver eyes were wide with shock. A crater, at least ten metres deep had been created, and at the bottom lay an unmoving Arashi. Naruto himself was poised gracefully on the edge of the crater, clutching his right shoulder.

'Naruto!' Sakura gasped, dropping to the ground and moving towards her team mate. 'Are you alright?'

Naruto smiled faintly. 'I'm fine, Sakura. The jutsu… it's incomplete. I was still working on it when we were on our way home. I just haven't had a chance to work on it, that's all.'

Sakura pointedly ignored him, peeling his hand away from his shoulder to see blood slowly soaking the sleeve of his shirt.

'Can you move your arm?' she asked quietly.

Naruto shook his head. 'There's no feeling in my hand, Sakura. It's ok, it'll wear off… I think.'

Kiba leapt down from the treeline in time to hear Naruto's last comment, and he groaned audibly.

'Some things never change. You still don't think things through, do you?'

Naruto grinned tiredly. 'Apparently not-'

Abruptly, his knees buckled, and he sagged to the ground. Moving swiftly, Kiba caught him, lowering him onto the grass carefully.

'Are you alright, idiot?' he demanded.

'I will be – I just need a moment to catch my breath-'

Naruto sighed. 'Jiraiya's going to kill me for using that jutsu so soon in my training.'

'_whose hand… is this?' _

'_It's… my hand…'_

'_what happened to me?'_

'_am I… dying?'_

'_have I fulfilled my dreams… my promises?'_

'_I'm all alone… always alone…' 'never to be loved… never to be… wanted…'_

'_temari… kankuro… so lonely… so lonely… and now… I'll never be… loved…'_


End file.
